Bye Bye, My Shelter
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Hubungan AkaKuro sudah berjalan kurang lebih empat tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak Seijuurou mulai magang di perusahaan Akashi Corp., sikapnya mulai berubah. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya ingin fokus untuk bisa mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa dengan universitas lain di luar negeri. Fanfic request by Aike Wikanti Fitriani. / Don't like, don't read. Cover NOT mine.
1. Shelter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Bye Bye, My Shelter** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : D**rama **, R** omance **, H** urt **/C** omfort

 **Pair : AkaKuro (** main pair **)**

 **Summary :** Hubungan AkaKuro sudah berjalan kurang lebih empat tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak Seijuurou mulai magang di perusahaan Akashi Corp., sikapnya mulai berubah. Tetsuya sakit hati karena selalu mendapat bentakan dari kekasihnya itu. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya ingin fokus untuk bisa mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa dengan universitas lain di luar negeri. **Fanfic request by Aike Wikanti Fitriani.**

 **Warning :** OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, okay?

* * *

Uap udara keluar dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya ketika jendela kamar udara mulai mendingin di pertengahan bulan November. Mungkin akan mencapai minus nol derajat celsius saat malam Natal nanti. Ia menutup jendela lalu berjalan pelan menuju kasur _king size_ yang terlihat ada gundukan cukup besar di balik selimut.

Pemuda itu memilih duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh wajah seseorang yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi dari wajah tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tangan memeluk daerah pinggang hingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. "U-um, Sei-kun, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Tetsuya sambil mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah lawan bicara.

"Hm, tidak juga. Ayo tidur lagi. Masih tengah malam, kan?" ajak pemuda lain bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou tanpa membuka mata.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia mencium ujung hidung Seijuurou. "Lepaskan tanganmu, aku tak bisa bergerak," pintanya.

" _Hai, hai_." Tangan Seijuurou pun melepas pelukannya seraya mengikuti Tetsuya yang ingin berbaring di sisi kirinya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan iris mata seindah batu mulia _ruby_. Pemuda itu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tetsuya. "Jangan tidur di sofa tidak suka," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Pandangan Tetsuya mulai tidak fokus. Dirinya tahu kalau air mata mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. Daripada membuat Seijuurou makin merasa bersalah, ia memilih menyembunyikan wajah di dada kekasih yang sudah dikencaninya selama kurang lebih empat tahun.

Ya. Sore ini sekitar jam tujuh, mereka sempat bertengkar. Walau hanya Seijuurou yang marah-marah (baca: membentak) dan Tetsuya tidak melawan sama sekali.

Tetsuya paham, alasan kenapa Seijuurou membentaknya. Mungkin karena kelelahan atau ada masalah di tempat kerja _part time_ -nya aka perusahaan keluarganya sendiri, yaitu Akashi Corporation. Namun pertengkaran sore ini adalah pertengkaran terburuk yang pernah mereka alami.

Jujur saja Tetsuya sangat sakit hati ketika teh susu buatannya malah berakhir di atas lantai. Disampar hingga cangkir dan piring kecilnya tak berbentuk sama sekali. Padahal Tetsuya hanya ingin menenangkan Seijuurou seperti biasanya. Namun yang ia dapat justru membuatnya ingin kembali ke rumah orang tuanya dan menyudahi hubungan mereka. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, baik tubuh maupun mental yang semakin lama semakin hancur.

Memang Seijuurou belum pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa tahan jika terus dibentak, dimarahi, disalahkan. Meskipun ingin menyerah, dirinya justru tak bisa meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Tetsuya masih berharap hubungan mereka kembali menghangat seperti dulu.

Dengan berat hati, Tetsuya berniat untuk tidur di sofa saja malam ini. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu berucap keputusan yang buruk dan menyesalinya kelak. Satu jam kemudian, Seijuurou yang pikirannya mulai mendingin pun meminta maaf. Bahkan dirinya sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tetsuya luluh dan menurut sehingga mereka bisa tidur di satu kasur seperti sekarang.

" _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou lirih.

" _Oyasumi_ , Sei-kun." Tetsuya menutup mata ditemani harum _clean winds_ dari tubuh sang kekasih. " _Ii no nioi_..."

 **.**

Sudah dua hari sejak pertengkaran itu dan sudah dua hari pula mereka tidak bertemu. Saat Tetsuya terbangun di pagi harinya, ia hanya ditinggali pesan dalam secarik kertas yang ditaruh di meja makan. Sebelum pergi, Seijuurou juga membuatkan menu sarapan walau ala kadarnya. Meski begitu, Tetsuya tetap kurang suka. Seolah dirinya hanya dianggap pemuas nafsu di malam hari dan ditinggalkan ketika matahari terbit.

 _Plak_. Dengan cepat ia menepuk keras kedua pipinya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif tersebut.

Seijuurou sedang sibuk, Tetsuya sangat paham itu. Apalagi Masaomi pernah bilang kalau cabang perusahaan baru dalam proses pembangunan dan anaknyalah yang memimpin proyek tersebut. Tetsuya hanya bisa bersabar sampai proyeknya selesai. Daripada memikirkan hubungan percintaannya yang sedikit merenggang, lebih baik Tetsuya memfokuskan diri untuk membuat jurnal yang menarik.

Ia berencana ingin mencoba berkarir menjadi jurnalistik di negara adikuasa, Amerika Serikat. Universitas Teikou (kampusnya dan Seijuurou) sudah beberapa tahun terakhir bekerja sama dengan salah satu universitas ternama di California. Tahun ini pun diadakan pertukaran mahasiswa lagi, khusus untuk mahasiswa tingkat tiga.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya belum benar-benar membicarakan rencana ini dengan Seijuurou maupun keluarganya sendiri. Tapi sejak awal ia memang sudah merencanakannya. Tetsuya berusaha diterima di Universitas Teikou demi pertukaran mahasiswa ini. Mana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakannya, kan? Dan Seijuurou tahu itu (kalau ia tidak lupa).

 _Deadline_ pengumpulan jurnal tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Bahannya sudah lengkap. Jurnal milik Tetsuya pun sudah setengah jalan.

Ia kembali mengecek bahan lalu mulai mengetik jurnal di laptopnya ditemani segelas kopi susu dan burger. Tiba-tiba bahu kanan Tetsuya ditepuk dengan lumayan keras. Suara meringis meluncur dari mulutnya seraya menengok.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Yo!"

Pemuda tinggi bernama Kagami Taiga memasang wajah tak bersalah. Di tangannya juga terlihat kopi hitam gelasan. Tanpa minta izin, ia duduk di samping Tetsuya kemudian menyeruput kopinya sendiri.

Masih mengusap bekas tepukan Taiga, pemuda berambut biru muda itu menggerutu. "Tepukanmu tidak kira-kira, Kagami-kun. Pakai tenaga kingkong, _sih_."

Entah bermaksud menyindir atau menghina, yang pasti ucapan Tetsuya berhasil meremukkan hati Taiga. "Ucapanmu juga tidak kira-kira. Bikin sakit hati," balas Taiga sambil menahan emosi.

"Tidak ada kelas?" tanya Tetsuya, mengalihkan topik.

"Jam sepuluh nanti."

"Kelasmu kelihatan santai sekali, ya."

Taiga mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu saja soal tugas dari hari ke hari yang makin menumpuk. Mana _deadline_ -nya di hari yang sama semua lagi," curhatnya.

Pada dasarnya memang kalimat, "Kelasmu kelihatan santai sekali, ya", adalah kalimat yang cukup tabu di kalangan mahasiswa. Tetsuya mengangguk sekali setelah mendengar ucapan dan melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya sejak SMA-nya itu. Arah pandangnya kembali terfokus pada layar laptop kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengetik.

"Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihatmu jalan dengan Akashi. Marahan?" tanya Taiga tanpa tedeng aling.

 _Tak_. Tetsuya kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya. Helaan napas berat terdengar. Cepat atau lambat, Taiga pasti akan menanyakannya.

"Tidak juga." Hanya itu yang bisa dijawab oleh Tetsuya. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan hubungannya dan Seijuurou sekarang. Ingin bilang "baik-baik saja", tapi mana mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Seijuurou jelas-jelas berubah. Tetsuya hanya bisa gigit jari mengingatnya.

Taiga memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan rasa simpati. Mata _dark ruby_ -nya melirik ke kiri. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu. Setelah menarik napas dan membuangnya secara kasar, ia menengok ke arah Tetsuya.

"Kuroko, ada yang ingin kukatakan," ucapnya serius.

Lawan bicara terlihat risih. "Apa?"

"Semalam, aku sempat melihat Akashi keluar bar dengan laki-laki lain."

"...bar? Mungkin rekan bisnisnya."

Kepala Taiga menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya bukan. Aku tahu laki-laki ini karena kami sempat satu kelas di matkul etika bisnis. Rambutnya cokelat dan tingginya mungkin sama denganmu."

Raut muka Tetsuya berubah suram. Taiga bukan bermaksud untuk mencari perkara, tapi ingin memastikan kalau Tetsuya mengenal si objek pembicaraan. Namun jawaban negatif yang didapat. Tetsuya tidak mengenal pemuda ini. Lantas siapa? Tidak mungkin 'kan Seijuurou 'main-main' di belakang Tetsuya? Setelah mereka berjuang keras untuk mendapat restu dari orang tua mereka hingga bisa tinggal di satu apartemen bersama?

"M-mungkin aku hanya berpikiran negatif. Pasti dia teman Akashi. Semacam relasi bisnis?" ucap Taiga, berusaha mengusir atmosfer gelap di sekitarnya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja begitu."

"Kuroko..."

 **.**

Momoi Satsuki memandangi jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Selang tiga detik kemudian, mata beriris merah muda itu bergerak. Menatap cuaca mendung di luar jendela. Menurut ramalan cuaca, sebagian besar area Tokyo akan mengalami hujan ringan hingga lebat. Atensi Satsuki kembali pada keadaan ruang kelas saat sang dosen mengucapkan kalimat pembangkit semangat para mahasiswa yang merasa bosan akan mata kuliahnya, yakni kalimat "Saya sudahi materi untuk hari ini". Ketika dosen tersebut benar-benar keluar ruangan, Satsuki pun memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru. Hal itu membuat dua sahabatnya heran.

"Satchan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kikuchi Atsuko.

"Aa, _sorry, guys_! Aku tak bisa makan siang dengan kalian hari ini! Duluan, ya!"

Arai Miki mengedikkan kedua bahu ketika Atsuko menengok padanya.

Sambil berlari-lari kecil, Satsuki melihat hasil _screenshot_ di ponselnya. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu fokus ke depan. Dirinya pun sampai di area kantin kampus. Langkah kakinya mulai diperlambat. Kedua matanya bergerak memandangi sekitar kantin. Ia sedang mencari dua mahasiswa yang datanya ada dalam _screenshot_.

Satsuki bergeming kemudian memicingkan mata. Dua target yang dicarinya terlihat tengah menikmati makan siang. Terdengar helaan napas lega dari mulutnya sebelum ia mendekati dua mahasiswa tersebut.

Suara dehaman sopan nan lembut menjadi pembuka. Dilanjutkan dengan aksi memikat hati seperti menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga sebelah kiri. Tak ada maksud untuk menggoda, tapi rasanya tidak enak hati jika ingin meminta informasi secara cuma-cuma. Itu salah satu prinsip hidupnya _sih_ , kalau mau tahu.

"Mm, halo. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Satsuki setelah perhatian dua target tertuju padanya.

Dua pemuda itu saling pandang lalu mengangguk. Tak lupa senyum ramah mengembang di wajah mereka. Namun pemuda berambut hampir botak merona walau terlihat secara samar-samar.

" _Ano_ , sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian, Fukuda-san, Kawahara-san," ucap Satsuki dengan tingkah malu-malu.

"Eh? Bantuan apa, Nona—mm, siapa namamu kalau boleh tahu? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu nama kami?" tanya balik pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Fukuda Hiroshi.

Dalam hati Satsuki mulai harap-harap cemas. Dilihat dari tampangnya, Hiroshi bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dimintai tolong atau memberikan informasi dengan mudah. Tapi jika memintanya secara baik-baik dan sopan, pasti tidak akan jadi masalah. Satsuki tersenyum sambil memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Maaf, aku tidak sopan karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Momoi dari jurusan Jurnalistik. Aku tahu nama kalian dari beberapa temanku. Kalian sering ikut _goukon_ , kan?"

Kali ini Hiroshi mengangguk dan buat Satsuki bisa bernapas lega. Ia tidak dicurigai lagi.

"Omong-omong, Momoi-san ingin bantuan apa dari kami?" tanya Kawahara Kouichi.

"Aa, mm, tapi yang ingin kubicarakan adalah tentang Furihata-san, teman kalian. Tidak apa-apa?"

Ekspresi Kouichi berubah lesu. Entah kenapa Hiroshi malah menepuk punggungnya pelan. Seolah ia berniat menghibur temannya yang sedang patah hati. Atau memang begitu?

Hiroshi berdeham. "Tidak apa. Silakan mau bertanya apa, Momoi-san?"

"O-oke."

Diam-diam sang gadis sudah mengaktifkan menu _sound recorder_ di ponsel yang sudah tersembunyi dalam saku kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Lagi-lagi ia mulai berakting layaknya seorang gadis yang ingin tahu tentang gebetan lewat teman-temannya. Ini hanya "akting". Akting.

Sambil memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya, Satsuki memulai sesi tanya-jawab. "Aku ingin tahu. Apa gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini di kampus tentang Furihata-san itu benar?"

"Gosip? Aku baru tahu kalau banyak yang menggosipkan Furihata," balas Kouichi.

"Memang gosip tentang apa, ya?" tanya Hiroshi penasaran.

Satsuki mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Antara kaget dan tidak percaya. _Gimana mau cari informasi kalau targetnya malah tidak tahu apa-apa!?_ Rasanya Satsuki ingin memaki mereka sekarang juga. _Teman macam apa kalian, hah!? Huft, oke. Tenang... Tenang..._

"Mm, itu loh. Soal Furihata-san dekat dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Kalian tidak tahu?" Pandangan penuh harap dari Satsuki dilayangkan pada dua pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau itu, aku juga baru tahu darimu," sahut Kouichi yang sukses menghancurkan harapan Satsuki.

"Tunggu. Jadi mereka digosipkan sedang dekat, begitu?" tanya Hiroshi tidak yakin.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemas. Semangatnya sudah mulai hilang. Ia tidak tahu harus mencari fakta di balik gosip tersebut dari mana lagi kalau bukan dari mereka berdua.

"Tapi sepertinya gosip mereka dekat itu benar, deh. Kalau tidak salah... sejak _goukon_ enam bulan yang lalu." Hiroshi menengok pada Kouichi. "Kau ingat, kan? Waktu itu kau hampir kena serangan jantung karena terlalu syok melihat seorang Akashi ikut _goukon_ dengan kita. Padahal kita jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya."

Tubuh Satsuki menegang. Mulutnya terbungkam seketika. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan secara seksama sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan tanpa sadar.

Kedua alis Kouichi mengernyit. Berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya memang ada kejadian itu, deh. Aku tidak terlalu ingat."

Hiroshi berdecak lalu memasang wajah berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa di antara mereka. Tapi aku cukup sering bertemu dengan Akashi di apartemen Furihata. Bahkan pernah ada saat masih pagi sekali. Sepertinya dia habis menginap semalaman atau semacamnya."

Tepat di akhir cerita Hiroshi, terdengar benda jatuh dari belakang Satsuki. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak saat dirinya menatap sosok Taiga yang berdiri sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya duduk dan memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget. "Kuroko!"

Dengan kecepatan seperkian detik, Satsuki berdiri sambil berbalik badan. Tubuhnya melemas ketika matanya melihat pemuda yang dipanggil Taiga barusan sedang berjongkok untuk mengambil _file_ yang jatuh. Tanpa menatap wajah Satsuki, pemuda itu berlari menjauhi kantin.

"Tetsu-kun..." Satsuki menunduk sedih.

"...jangan bilang kalau dia pacar Akashi..."

Taiga yang memang berniat menghampiri Satsuki itu menepuk bahu Hiroshi. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang karena sempat melihat sisi terpuruknya Tetsuya meski sekilas.

Dengan lirih pemuda berambut merah gelap tersebut menjawab.

"Ya, dia pacar empat tahunan mereka pacaran."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Re-upload. ^^**

 **Sekali-kali upload fanfic tema perselingkuhan, ahaha. #plak Yah, salahkan Sei-kun dan karismatiknya. *gak**

 **Ternyata di FFn jam 6 itu masih terhitung tanggal sebelumnya. Jadi fanfic yang kemarin di-upload baru tanggal 10 April. Dan saya kecewa...**

 **Okay! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	2. Shelter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Bye Bye, My Shelter** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : D**rama **, R** omance **, H** urt **/C** omfort

 **Pair : AkaKuro (** main pair **)**

 **Summary :** Hubungan AkaKuro sudah berjalan kurang lebih empat tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak Seijuurou mulai magang di perusahaan Akashi Corp., sikapnya mulai berubah. Tetsuya sakit hati karena selalu mendapat bentakan dari kekasihnya itu. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya ingin fokus untuk bisa mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa dengan universitas lain di luar negeri. **Fanfic request by Aike Wikanti Fitriani.**

 **Warning :** OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, okay?

* * *

 _Mood_ Tetsuya hancur sejak siang tadi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar. Tidur pun rasanya mustahil karena pikirannya dipenuhi pembicaraan yang ia dengar di kantin tadi antara Satsuki dan dua pemuda beda jurusan yang mengaku sebagai teman Furihata. Mengingat nama itu buat Tetsuya harus meredam emosi. Dari ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh Taiga pagi ini, ia memang merasa pernah atau sering melihat Seijuurou jalan bersamanya. Tapi tak ada satu pun terlintas di benaknya kalau mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangnya.

 _Seijuurou bukan orang seperti itu. Bukan... Mereka hanya teman. Pasti._

 _"_ _Tapi sepertinya gosip mereka dekat itu benar, deh. Kalau tidak salah... sejak_ goukon _enam bulan yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa di antara mereka. Tapi aku cukup sering bertemu dengan Akashi di apartemen Furihata. Bahkan pernah ada saat masih pagi sekali. Sepertinya dia habis menginap semalaman atau semacamnya."_

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit-langit ruang tamu. "Menginap... huh?"

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, memang benar sikap Seijuurou berubah sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sebulan setelah ia resmi menjadi karyawan magang di Akashi Corporation. Wajar saja jika Tetsuya berpikir Seijuurou berubah sikap karena stres dengan pekerjaannya. Bukan karena kegiatan perselingkuhannya. Pemuda itu memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi sambil menggigit ujung kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya tanpa sadar.

Kalaupun benar Seijuurou merasa terbebani karena pekerjaan, tentu mentalnya makin tambah tertekan dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Tetsuya. Perselingkuhan itu misalnya. Saat kita berusaha merahasiakan sesuatu, pasti kita harus berbohong. Detak jantung akan bekerja secara tidak beraturan, meski dari luar terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tetsuya hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Seijuurou tidak tahan dengan tekanan mental akibat pekerjaan dan perselingkuhannya sehingga meluapkannya pada Tetsuya yang hanya mengira ia kelelahan karena pekerjaan.

Kesimpulan yang mana pun, hasilnya tetap sama di mata Tetsuya. Negatif. Terlebih setelah ia tahu kenyataan pasangannya bermain-main di belakangnya meski dari mulut orang lain.

Ia memeluk lutut seraya menyembunyikan wajah. Tetsuya ingin bertanya langsung pada Seijuurou. Namun dalam hatinya ia merasa takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. Mau Seijuurou menjawab dengan bohong atau jujur, sama-sama membuat hati Tetsuya sakit. Rasa percayanya pada sang kekasih mulai terkikis. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak dengan jawaban Seijuurou nanti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang membuka kunci pintu. Itu pasti Seijuurou. Hanya mereka berdua yang punya kunci apartemen ini.

Masih dihantui rasa tidak percaya, mata beriris _aquamarine_ itu memandangi pintu. Seijuurou jarang bisa pulang lebih awal. Paling cepat pun sekitar jam delapan dan sekarang masih jam enam sore. Tetsuya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Jiwa dan raganya sudah lelah. Perlahan ia menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya lewat mulut. Ketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Seijuurou secara utuh, Tetsuya sudah dalam posisi duduk manis sambil bersandar pada sofa.

" _Tadaima_ , Tetsuya." Seijuurou mendekat kemudian mencium kening Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Dalam sekejap, perasaan buruknya menghilang. Tetsuya tersenyum. " _Okaeri_ , Sei-kun."

 _Jika cerita itu benar... asalkan Sei-kun kembali padaku. Hanya untukku. Ugh!_

Mendadak tubuh Seijuurou ditarik. Tetsuya memeluk lehernya erat. Ia hampir jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Tetsuya jika kedua tangannya tidak menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajah Seijuurou lalu mengabaikan sikap aneh Tetsuya. "Hei, aku bawa kue dan _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanmu. Kita makan dulu, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan gerakan terpaksa, pelukan itu terlepas. Kepala Tetsuya terus menunduk walau sempat mengangguk sekali. Ia menengok sebentar ke arah Seijuurou yang mulai melepas mantel cokelat serta syal merah rajutan Tetsuya lalu menaruhnya sembarang di sofa yang lain.

"Oh iya, apa kau kaget karena aku pulang sore?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menengok.

Tetsuya mendongak, membalas tatapan sang kekasih. "Ya."

Gerakan pemuda berambut merah itu terhenti dan membiarkan dasi biru tua tetap di kerah kemeja putihnya meski ikatannya sudah terlepas. "Kau kenapa, Tetsuya? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Atau tidak enak badan?" tanya Seijuurou sekaligus seraya duduk di sisi kanan Tetsuya. Tanpa meminta izin, tangan kirinya memegang kening Tetsuya sementara tangan kanan memegang keningnya sendiri. Ia bermaksud membandingkan suhu tubuh dirinya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal—" Ucapan Seijuurou terputus saat pergelangan tangan kirinya dicengkeram lalu ditarik oleh Tetsuya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ah, Tetsuya mencium bibirnya. Lamat-lamat ia pun membalasnya.

Ketika lidah Tetsuya meminta akses untuk masuk, Seijuurou langsung menghentikannya dengan mendorong pelan bahunya. Pemuda itu merasa aneh dengan sikap Tetsuya yang agresif secara mendadak. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi Seijuurou selalu tahu alasannya. Tetsuya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan memilih untuk berusaha melupakannya walau hanya sesaat. Dengan cara bercinta. Tentu saja.

"Hei, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau bisa cerita padaku, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou seraya mengelus pipi sang kekasih dengan tangan kanan.

Tetsuya menampakkan ekspresi merengut. "Sei-kun tidak mau?"

Samar-samar wajah Seijuurou merona. "Bukannya tidak mau—"

"—berarti kau mau."

Kedua tangan Tetsuya melingkar di leher Seijuurou. Dengan kekuatan yang seadanya, ia menarik pemuda tersebut hingga jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Tetsuya mencium bibir itu lagi. Melumatnya secara sensual dan berusaha meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Seijuurou. Lenguhan terdengar ketika terjadi gesekan lutut kaki kiri Seijuurou pada bagian selangkangan Tetsuya. Tanpa ampun lidah Seijuurou menginvasi mulut sang kekasih yang sudah tak berdaya di bawahnya. Bergulat lidah lalu menerima _kiss mark_ di beberapa tempat sebelum mencapai klimaks.

Pandangan Tetsuya mengabur. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Seijuurou tidak tahu makna dari air mata itu dan menganggapnya sebagai air mata akibat kegiatan panas mereka. Ia mencium bibir Tetsuya, kemudian beralih pada keningnya.

 _Ah... Aku tidak suka bau kayu-kayuan ini..._

 _Sei-kun... Katakan kalau gosip itu tidak benar..._

" _Nee..._ Sei-kun... Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Selalu. Selalu, Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

 _..._ usotsuki _._

 **.**

Hari ini Tetsuya meliburkan diri karena rasa penat atas segala rutinitas selama tiga minggu belakangan ini. Ah, sebenarnya ia sengaja menyibukkan diri supaya tidak memikirkan rasa sakit hati yang ia terima dari pengkhianatan sang kekasih. Jurnal sebagai persyaratan program pertukaran mahasiswa sudah dikumpulkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sekarang Tetsuya hanya bisa berdoa. Entahlah, antara yakin tidak yakin ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut. Saingannya bukan hanya sepuluh orang, tapi hampir semua mahasiswa seangkatan.

 _Yang terpenting, aku sudah berusaha,_ pikirnya.

Ponsel layar sentuh warna hitam miliknya menarik perhatian Tetsuya.

Ia menyesap kopi susu pesanannya. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak dengan kecepatan pelan di atas layar ponsel. Menu galeri dibuka. Satu per satu mata _aquamarine_ itu memandang sendu foto-foto yang silih berganti. Rasa bosan pun menyergap dalam hitungan menit.

Tetsuya menatap ke arah luar _coffee shop_. Berbagai lampu serta hiasan khas Natal sudah terlihat dimana-mana, termasuk di tempatnya sekarang. Dari semua toko, arah pandangnya tertuju pada toko buku yang ada di seberang jalan. Sebuah memori menyelinap masuk tanpa diminta. Memori tentang hadiah pertama yang Tetsuya berikan untuk ulang tahun Seijuurou dulu saat mereka masih melakukan pendekatan. Ia hanya memberikan kado pembatas halaman buku yang hingga detik ini masih digunakan oleh Seijuurou. Walau hanya itu, ekspresi Seijuurou ketika mendapatkan hadiah tersebut takkan pernah bisa Tetsuya lupakan.

Tiap tahun mereka memang selalu bertukar hadiah ulang tahun. Jadi, tahun ini pun Tetsuya akan memberikan hadiah pada Seijuurou dan memang hadiah itu sudah ia beli. Perlahan Tetsuya tersenyum bodoh.

Hubungannya dengan Seijuurou bisa dibilang biasa saja. Tak ada pertengkaran maupun bentakan searah seperti yang biasanya terjadi, plus tak ada hubungan badan karena dengan berbagai alasan, Tetsuya menolaknya. Seijuurou tidak marah atau kesal. Sikapnya mulai berubah menjadi Seijuurou yang ia kenal. Tetsuya merasa hidupnya kembali damai.

Tapi apa benar begitu?

Aa... Orang yang dibicarakan muncul.

Cahaya dalam mata _aquamarine_ itu meredup. Jantungnya berdetak normal. Tidak, tidak. Sungguh Tetsuya sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ia sudah sering menangkap basah kekasihnya jalan bersisian dengan seseorang yang diketahui bernama Furihata Kouki. Bahkan karena terlalu sering, Tetsuya memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Bersikap seolah percaya kalau mereka hanya teman biasa seperti yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou.

Entah sampai kapan Tetsuya harus mengikuti permainan yang dibuat Seijuurou. Pemuda itu benar-benar lelah jiwa dan raga. Ia tak ada keinginan untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka jika begini jadinya. Memberi kesempatan kedua pada Seijuurou pun rasanya enggan.

 _Cekrek. Ckrek. Ckrek._

Tiga foto berhasil masuk ke dalam memori ponsel.

Menu galeri kembali dibuka. Siulan menggoda terdengar walau terkesan lirih. Foto pertama mereka masih terlihat seperti teman biasa dan bergandengan tangan. Foto kedua Seijuurou membelakangi kamera, membuat gestur ia sedang mencium pemuda di sampingnya. Foto ketiga mereka berjalan normal, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Ii jan futari domo_. Akting mereka juga bagus, sih. Tidak heran," gumam Tetsuya dingin.

 _Drrt! Drrrttt!_ Ponselnya bergetar dengan layar menampilkan nama, nomor serta foto Momoi Satsuki. Pertanda gadis itu sedang menelponnya.

" _Hai, moshi-moshi._ " Masih dengan nada dingin, Tetsuya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 _"_ _Halo, Tetsu-kuuuuun! Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu!"_

Perlahan hatinya melunak. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa bersikap demikian pada Satsuki. Gadis itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA, sama seperti Kagami Taiga. Toh, mereka pernah satu kelas selama dua tahun dan kini kuliah di satu jurusan.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Kabar gembira apa? Kau dapat nilai A dari Miyaji-sensei?"

 _"_ _Salah! Oh_ please _, jangan ingatkan soal itu! Mustahil aku bisa mendapatkannya, hiks!"_

Kali ini ia menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri. Tak ada suara tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tak ada yang mustahil, kok. Miyaji-sensei 'kan juga manusia. Jadi?"

 _"_ _Jurnalmu diterima!_ Omedetou _, Tetsu-kun! Perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia!"_

Senyum penuh kelegaan tampak di wajah pemuda itu. Namun tatapan matanya justru terlihat kosong. "Usaha takkan mengkhianatimu, kan?"

 _"_ _...Tetsu-kun?"_

"Momoi-san tahu dari mana kalau jurnalku diterima?"

 _"_ _Ada di mading utama kampus. Oh iya, Okazaki-sensei memintamu datang ke ruangannya besok."_

Kepala itu mengangguk seolah Satsuki bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah. _Arigatou_ , Momoi-san."

 _"_ Un _! Sekali lagi selamat, ya! Bakal kangen Tetsu-kun nanti, hiks!"_

Kali ini tawa mengalun sebagai balasannya. "Kita masih bisa _chat_ , telpon, atau _video call_ , kan?"

 _"_ _Tetap saja beda! Oke deh, sampai jumpa besok, Tetsu-kun!"_

"Hm. _Ja_."

Sambungan itu pun terputus. Pandangan Tetsuya kembali ke luar kedai kopi. Tangan kanannya memegang cangkir kemudian meminum kopi susu pesanannya hingga habis. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk meminta kertas tagihan. Setelah kegiatan pembayaran selesai, Tetsuya berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kedai kopi.

"Nah, bagaimana aku harus mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', ya?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **I could never find the right way to tell you,  
Have you noticed I've been gone?**

 **Porter Robinson & Madeon – Shelter **

**.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah tiga kali Furihata Kouki mengecek isi map berwarna merah di tangannya. Ternyata tak ada yang tertinggal maupun hilang. Semua data sudah lengkap. Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang karena tugasnya selesai sebelum _deadline_. Padahal teman-temannya belum ada yang mengumpulkan. Kouki berharap dapat nilai plus-plus, berhubung ia (mungkin) menjadi orang pertama yang mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Katanya ada di ruang dosen, ya. Hmm..."

Kakinya berniat untuk belok ke kiri. Namun suara familiar menyapa telinganya. Dengan segera Kouki berhenti melangkah. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok lalu berusaha melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dosen.

Ternyata Dosen Okazaki dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, tapi dirinya juga penasaran lantaran mereka sempat menyebut negara Amerika Serikat.

"Jurnalmu memang bagus, Kuroko-kun. Saya salut denganmu."

Dari sudut pandang Kouki, Tetsuya terlihat bersikap rendah hati. "Sensei terlalu memuji saya."

Masih dengan senyum bangga, Okazaki-sensei berucap, "Tidak, _kok_. Tapi wajar saja kalau jurnalmu sampai dilirik perusahaan media massa di Amerika sana."

"Padahal aku hanya berminat ikut program pertukaran mahasiswa saja, Sensei," ringis Tetsuya.

"Tidak apa. Itu bisa dijadikan pengalaman. Jujur saja, saya rasa ini pertama kalinya ada mahasiswa yang ikut program pertukaran sekaligus mendapat pekerjaan magang di perusahaan terkenal," cerita sang dosen sambil membuat gestur sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Benarkah?" Tetsuya memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar. Ingatanku tidak seburuk itu, _loh_ ," balas Okazaki-sensei membenarkan.

"Mm, saya tidak bilang ingatan Sensei buruk, _kok_. Saya hanya masih tidak percaya saja." Kepala Tetsuya sedikit menunduk seraya mengikuti langkah sang dosen yang sudah berumur enam puluh tahunan itu. Perlahan mereka menjauh dari ruang dosen tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kouki yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik tembok.

 _Pertukaran mahasiswa? Magang? Amerika?_

Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Kouki menutup mulutnya. Kaget.

 _Apa Akashi tahu soal ini?_

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas lalu mencari nama kontak seseorang. _Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Bisa kita ketemu di tempat biasa?_ Begitulah isi singkat pesan yang Kouki kirim pada Seijuurou sebelum pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang dosen.

Sekitar setengah jam Kouki menunggu di taman kota, tempat mereka sering bertemu dan (diam-diam) menghabiskan waktu bersama selain di apartemen Kouki tentunya. Pemuda berambut merah dari jurusan Manajemen itu pun datang. Kepala Kouki menengok sebentar lalu bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling kenal. Sambil bersandar pada kursi panjang yang sedang ia duduki, pemuda berwajah manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada danau buatan di hadapannya. Begitu merasa lawan bicara mulai ikut duduk di kursi yang sama dan berjarak sekitar tiga puluh centi meter darinya, Kouki pun angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu soal program pertukaran mahasiswa?" Kouki melirik ke samping kanan sebentar. Ekspresi Seijuurou terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Tahu," jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa?" Kali ini Seijuurou yang melirik walau tidak dibalas.

Kouki menunduk. "Dan apa kau tahu kalau Kuroko ikut program itu?"

Hening sejenak. Waktu terasa berhenti di saat itu juga bagi Seijuurou. "...huh?"

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu sama sekali?" tanya Kouki memastikan sambil menengok.

"Tetsuya tidak bicara apa-apa padaku."

"..."

"..."

Punggung Seijuurou yang sebelumnya bersandar pada kursi kini menjauh. Sebuah kaleng minuman isotonik di tangan kanannya digenggam terlalu kuat hingga bengkok ke dalam. Kouki yang melihat itu pun bergedik. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ia melihat sosok Seijuurou sedang menahan amarah.

 _Seram..._ pikir Kouki dalam hati.

Lagi, kepalanya menunduk.

Ini baru yang pertama dan perasaan pemuda penyuka warna cokelat itu kalang kabut. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menjauh supaya tidak kena marah Seijuurou. Lalu terbersit beberapa pertanyaan di benaknya.

Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya yang sudah lebih sering melihatnya?

Apa yang biasa dilakukannya di saat seperti ini?

Memikirkan pemuda yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasih resmi Seijuurou buat Kouki merasa gelisah, kagum, sekaligus iri. Gelisah karena menyadari dirinya adalah pihak ketiga di antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, meski Seijuurou tidak bilang apa-apa soal status hubungan mereka yang terlihat hanya sebagai teman 'sex'. Intinya Kouki bukan pacar kedua Seijuurou.

Ia kagum pada sosok Tetsuya yang sudah empat tahunan menjadi kekasih Seijuurou dan kini tinggal bersamanya. Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang kehidupan mereka, tapi Kouki bisa melihat sosok Seijuurou yang lain jika ia bersama Tetsuya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Kouki pernah menjadi saksi mata waktu Seijuurou akan meninju seorang preman yang sempat mengganggu sang kekasih. Namun dengan cepat Tetsuya menahan lengannya lalu membungkus kepalan tangan kanan Seijuurou dengan dua tangannya.

Ingatan itu hanya samar-samar. Kouki tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka karena jarak dirinya dengan tempat kejadian cukup jauh. Tapi ada dua hal yang sangat ia yakini bisa menjadi penenang hati Seijuurou, yaitu tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan senyuman dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Hanya itu. Tidak ada lagi.

Dan itulah yang buat Kouki iri.

Dirinya hanya bisa menatap punggung Seijuurou yang menjauh.

"Jadi, beginikah akhirnya? Kau sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang... huh?"

 **.**

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar lambat mulai menyatu dengan suara bising kendaraan di jalan raya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi gugusan bintang di langit malam tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju halte bus. Senyum tipis melekat di wajah manisnya.

Selesai _ngampus_ , Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya. Sang ibu menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Lalu kepala keluarga Kuroko datang dan rambut Tetsuya menjadi sasaran tangan jahil ayahnya itu.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Saat Tetsuya menyuap nasi, tanpa sadar air mata menetes. Ah, ia merasa benar-benar berada di 'rumah' yang sesungguhnya.

Kedua orang tuanya tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Mereka bersikap seolah tak melihat air mata itu dan mengajak Tetsuya bicara banyak hal. Entah kenapa mereka juga tidak bertanya tentang Seijuurou. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur karena tanpa mengatakan apapun, orang tuanya bisa mengerti. Mungkin keputusannya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya hari ini memang benar. Berhubung ia juga harus memberitahu tentang keputusannya yang ikut program pertukaran mahasiswa dan magang di negara Amerika Serikat nanti.

Tanpa ada rasa macam-macam, apalagi cemas, Tetsuya mengutarakan maksud dari kepulangannya itu. Ibunya terlihat kaget sekali hingga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara ayahnya hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Keinginanmu terwujud, Tetsu-kun! _Omedetou_!" ucap sang ibu bahagia sambil memeluknya erat.

Tetsuya membalas pelukan tersebut. " _Un_. Maaf, Okaasan."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Okaasan justru bangga karena keinginan Tetsu-kun terwujud."

"Tapi aku akan pergi jauh selama satu tahun. Aku..."

Dengan gerakan cepatan wanita paruh baya itu melepas pelukannya seraya menangkup wajah anak semata wayangnya. "Tetsu-kun, dengarkan Okaasan. Mau kamu pergi sejauh apapun itu, Okaasan selalu menyertaimu. Di sini," jari telunjuk sang ibu menunjuk dada Tetsuya, "Okaasan selalu ada di sini, kan?"

Perlahan Tetsuya mengangguk diiringi tangisan haru.

"Hei, Otousan tidak mengajarkanmu jadi laki-laki cengeng, _loh_ ," canda ayahnya.

Meski pria yang sudah beruban itu mengatakan hal demikian, air mata malah terlihat mengalir hingga ke dagu. Tetsuya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Otousan juga nangis!" seru sang anak tidak terima.

Pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir dengan tawa bahagia. Sejenak pikiran Tetsuya teralihkan hingga ia melangkah keluar rumah sederhana namun memiliki kehangatan yang bisa membuat dirinya selalu merindu. Tetsuya mengembuskan napas berat begitu ingat dirinya belum membicarakan hal ini pada Seijuurou.

Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Segera Tetsuya menaiki bus tersebut ketika pintu bus terbuka lalu duduk di kursi kosong. Ia termenung sambil memandangi ujung sepatu.

Di saat dirinya tak melakukan apa-apa selain diam di tempat, waktu pun seolah ikut berhenti. Tetsuya diam bukan berarti tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Justru kejadian demi kejadian yang ia tidak inginkan merasuk dalam benaknya secara paksa. Sebenarnya pemuda itu lebih suka melakukannya di dalam kamar. Namun Tetsuya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang selain memikirkan hal tersebut.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, bus sampai di tempat pemberhentian yang dituju Tetsuya. Ia pun turun dari bus setelah membayar jasa sambil bicara sepatah-dua patah kata pada supir bus. Tentunya diiringi senyum ramah karena mereka sering bertemu.

Kedua kaki Tetsuya bergerak meninggalkan halte bus. Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah toko percetakan foto yang sepi pengunjung. Sekitar setengah jam ia baru keluar toko dengan sebuah amplop putih di tangan. Tak jauh dari toko, matanya menangkap _vending machine_ minuman dan rokok. Tetsuya sempat memandang lama rokok-rokok yang berjejer rapi dalam mesin sebelum beralih pada mesin penjual minuman.

Koin ratusan dan puluhan yen ia masukkan ke dalam mesin. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol minuman beralkohol rendah. _Klak_. Minuman kaleng yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk tubuh itu pun keluar. Tetsuya mengambil kalengan tersebut dari bagian bawah mesin.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ditemani minuman kaleng beralkohol. Gerbang milik gedung apartemen yang memiliki dua puluh lantai dan menjadi tempat tinggal Tetsuya sekarang mulai terlihat. Kepalanya menunduk hingga syal biru muda rajutan almarhumah neneknya menutupi sebagian wajah. Tetsuya menyempatkan diri menyapa beberapa staf pengelola apartemen, termasuk staf administrasi sebelum masuk lift menuju lantai sebelas.

1104\. Itulah nomor apartemen yang diminta Seijuurou secara paksa (walau dengan nada formal) pada pengelola apartemen. Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Tetsuya ketika mengingatnya.

Dari saku jaket sebuah kartu ia keluarkan. Kartu tersebut ditempelkan pada intercom yang sekaligus memiliki mesin pendeteksi sensor di dalamnya. _Ceklek_. Pintu yang secara otomatis terkunci dari dalam sudah bisa dibuka.

Tetsuya melepas sepatu kemudian memakai sandal selop berbulu dan berbentuk kepala anjing warna hitam putih. Tubuhnya bergeming ketika melihat seseorang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menatap ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seijuurou. Tetsuya berusaha bersikap biasa lalu ikut duduk di ujung sofa setelah menaruh amplop dan kaleng yang isinya tinggal setengah ke atas meja.

"Kau minum alkohol?"

"Hanya satu kaleng."

"Mana ucapan ' _tadaima_ '?"

Helaan napas lelah terdengar dari mulut Tetsuya. "... _tadaima_."

Hening merajai ruang tamu. Seijuurou terus memandangi Tetsuya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sementara obyek yang dipandangi memilih tak peduli dan menegak isi kaleng sambil bersandar pada sofa. Kesadaran Tetsuya masih penuh, meskipun ia termasuk tipe orang yang tak kuat minum alkohol.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tetsuya seraya melirik ke samping kiri.

"Ada. Banyak." Seijuurou menjawab dengan nada datar.

 _Sou da yo ne..._ Tetsuya tertawa garing atau lebih tepatnya tanpa tenaga. "Pasti tentang program pertukaran mahasiswa dan magang di Amerika. Benar, kan?" Tawa aneh terdengar lagi dari mulut pemuda itu. Benar-benar bukan seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya. Ia pikir, dirinya mulai gila sekarang.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku dari awal?" tanya Seijuurou menuntut penjelasan. Dari nadanya, ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu dari mana aku harus bercerita."

"Dari mana pun terserah. Tapi aku tidak suka keterlambatanmu menceritakannya, Tetsuya."

Rasanya Tetsuya ingin memberikan tawa mengejek pada kekasihnya ini. Masih sambil bersandar, ia pun melirik lewat ujung mata dan membalas ucapan Seijuurou. "Lebih baik terlambat daripada merahasiakannya, kan?"

Jauh dalam hati Seijuurou merasa disindir. Tidak mau termakan emosi, pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kapan kau berangkat ke Amerika?"

"Belum ditentukan. Mungkin satu bulan lagi. Mungkin."

"...satu bulan, huh?"

Isi kaleng kembali ditenggak hingga tandas tak bersisa. Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Sudah cukup ia bersabar. Ini harus diselesaikan. Dirinya tidak ingin ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya lagi. Tetsuya ingin Seijuurou jujur sekarang. Tanpa sadar, kaleng di tangan kanannya bengkok ke dalam. Ternyata rasa amarahnya sudah tersalurkan sedikit.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku secepatnya pergi supaya kau bisa membawa selingkuhanmu ke sini?"

"...kau bicara apa, Tetsuya?" Sikap dan ekspresi Seijuurou masih terlihat tenang, walau jantungnya mulai merusuh.

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi. Aku sudah tahu, kok." Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Senyum tipis berusaha ditunjukkan. Namun ia merasa sia-sia saja. Dadanya sesak seolah oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan oleh karbondioksida. Pandangannya pun ikut mengabur sesaat.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Semua orang di kampus sedang membicarakanmu. Kau tidak sadar? Ah, mungkin karena kau terlalu terlena padanya. Mm, siapa namanya?" Kali ini ia memasang pose berpikir. "Ah, Furi...? Furihata-kun... bukan?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata Seijuurou dengan ekspresi datar.

Bola mata beriris _ruby_ itu melebar. Seijuurou terlihat sangat kaget. Mulutnya langsung bungkam ketika Tetsuya mengeluarkan isi amplop putih. Dengan kasar ia melempar isinya yang berupa foto-foto Seijuurou dan Kouki ke atas meja.

"Ternyata dengan selingkuhanmu, kau bisa _come out_ di depan publik ya, Akashi-san?"

"Kau dapat foto-foto ini—"

Seijuurou menahan napas. Tetsuya memandanginya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan tangis. Dari matanya, ia tahu kalau Tetsuya sakit hati. Perlahan Seijuurou menundukkan kepala. Sejak awal dirinya memang salah. Diam-diam memilih untuk bermain api di belakang Tetsuya dengan alasan bosan. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengelak perasaan tertarik pada pemuda bernama Furihata Kouki saat pertemuan pertama mereka bertemu di _goukon_ dulu.

Sekarang apa yang harus Seijuurou lakukan? Ia sudah menyakiti Tetsuya. Mengkhianati semua perjuangan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya bisa tinggal bersama seperti saat ini.

"Tetsuya, aku—" Seijuurou tergugu untuk pertama kalinya di depan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau bosan denganku, kan?" tanya lirih Tetsuya.

"Aku—tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"—penjelasan apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Aku lelah mendengar penjelasan penuh kebohonganmu, Akashi-san." Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, air mata benar-benar membasahi pipi Tetsuya. Terdengar isakan pelan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tetsuya menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak suka sisi rapuhnya terlihat, meski di depan Seijuurou sekalipun. Tapi untuk kali ini, hanya hari ini, Tetsuya ingin meluapkan perasaan yang selalu tertahan dalam hati lewat air mata.

Bibir Seijuurou bergetar, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak ingin menyentuh sosok Tetsuya. Belum sempat tersentuh, tangan itu malah mengepal. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum benar-benar menggapai pergelangan tangan kiri sang kekasih.

Di lain pihak, tubuh Tetsuya melemah. Dirinya tidak menolak genggaman Seijuurou yang seolah memintanya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi tangisnya pada pemuda tersebut. Namun wajah Tetsuya tetap berpaling sedikit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepala Seijuurou bersandar pada bahu kirinya dan membuat tangisnya mereda walau sesaat.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu ucapan maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebus sikap keterlaluanku ini. Tapi tetap aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku."

"..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"...Akashi-san..."

Lagi, Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan nama marga. Seijuurou tidak suka ini. Sangat tidak suka. Apa hubungan mereka harus berakhir sekarang? Tak adakah kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tetsuya untuknya?

Seijuurou menggeleng tak mau semua ini berakhir. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Tetsuya," pintanya lirih. Dalam hati berharap Tetsuya kembali memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sei-kun' seperti biasa.

"... _mou owari da yo_."

"Tetsuya..."

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menengok pada Seijuurou. Tetsuya tampak bersusah payah menampilkan sebuah senyuman tulus di akhir, meski wajahnya justru terlihat aneh. Masih dengan wajah penuh aliran air mata di kedua pipinya, ia berucap, " _Wakare shi_ —"

Dengan paksa bibir Tetsuya yang bergetar diklaim oleh Seijuurou. Pemuda itu tidak ingin mendengarkannya hingga selesai. Ia yakin kalau Tetsuya juga tidak mau mengatakannya. Tidak. Seijuurou yakin, dirinya dan Tetsuya sama-sama tidak menginginkannya.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar di sela-sela ciuman penuh rasa putus asa dan tanpa nafsu. Tetsuya menyembunyikan iris sewarna langit di musim panas ketika Seijuurou menautkan jemari mereka. Tak ada perlawanan yang berarti saat tangan kanan Seijuurou menekan kepala belakang Tetsuya dan tangan kiri memeluk pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan sangat erat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu dari saku celana Seijuurou. Pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Tetsuya yang sudah setengah sadar langsung mendorong dada pemuda berambut merah tersebut hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Suara decihan keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. Di lain pihak, Tetsuya sibuk mengatur napas sambil bersandar pada sofa dan mendongakkan kepala. Dengan raut wajah kesal, Seijuurou berdiri lalu mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi sofa dan membelakangi Tetsuya. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan, ia sempat mengatur napas.

" _Moshi moshi_ , Otousama."

Diam-diam Tetsuya bisa bernapas lega karena Masaomi yang menelpon.

" _Hai. Hai_. Aku mengerti. Secepatnya aku akan ke sana."

Panggilan terputus. Tetsuya tak berucap apa-apa selain memandang punggung Seijuurou dari sudut matanya. Ia memejamkan mata ketika sosok itu menggerakkan kaki kanan. Sepertinya Seijuurou harus segera pergi. _Terserahlah..._ pikir Tetsuya tidak peduli.

"Kita bicarakan lagi besok. Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur di rumah utama sekaligus menemui Otousama." Seijuurou mengatakannya tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Kepalanya pun terlihat sedikit menunduk.

Mata Tetsuya kembali memanas. "Kenapa tidak langsung disu—"

"—TETSUYA! KUMOHON BERHENTI!"

"..."

"...maafkan aku, Tetsuya. _Oyasumi._ "

Sosok Seijuurou benar-benar pergi setelah menengok sebentar ke belakang. Perlahan Tetsuya memeluk kedua lutut lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Curang. Kau yang berbuat salah, kenapa kau juga yang memperlihatkan wajah seperti orang yang disakiti, sih? Padahal aku korbannya, kan? Kau curang, Sei-kun," lirih Tetsuya diikuti isakan beberapa kali.

 _Drrt! Drrrrrtttt! Drrrrrtttt!_

Ponsel layar sentuh milik Tetsuya bergetar. Ketika dicek, ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Momoi Satsuki. Baru saja satu kata ia baca, layar mendadak terganti dengan nama beserta nomor telepon Okazaki-sensei. Sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut, Tetsuya menyempatkan diri melihat jam yang ada di sudut kanan atas layar ponsel. 07.35 PM..

" _M-moshi moshi_ , Okazaki-sensei?"

 _"_ _Aa! Ternyata diangkat! Ya, ini saya Okazaki-sensei."_

Tetsuya tersenyum paksa seolah sang penelpon sedang melihatnya. "Ya. Ada apa ya, Sensei?"

 _"_ _Hm? Tunggu, suaramu kok bindeng? Sakit? Flu?"_

Secara reflek, tangan kiri Tetsuya menyambar tisu yang ada di tengah-tengah meja lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata dan kotoran hidung alias ingus. Ia tertawa hambar. "Sepertinya begitu, Sensei. Maaf kalau terdengar tidak nyaman," ucapnya dengan nada tidak enak.

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak. Tapi kalau kau sakit, harus segera minum obat, Kuroko-kun."_

" _Hai_. Setelah makan malam saya akan minum obat. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sensei."

 _"_ _Oh iya, sampai lupa. Ada yang ingin Sensei katakan padamu, Kuroko-kun. Tentang magang dan pertukaran mahasiswa."_

Tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerangku. " _Hai_?"

"Jadi begini. Tadi sore saya dapat email dari perusahaan yang menawarimu magang. Katanya kamu diberi waktu selama seminggu mulai dari besok untuk memikirkannya. Kalau Kuroko-kun bersedia, mereka akan membiayai kehidupanmu di sana, termasuk uang _transport_. Tapi sekali lagi, saya tekankan. Mereka bersedia melakukannya jika Kuroko-kun mau berangkat dalam waktu seminggu mulai dari besok."

 _Blank._ Pikiran Tetsuya terasa kosong dalam hitungan detik. Diberi waktu berpikir hanya seminggu? Bukannya terlalu cepat?

 _"_ _Saya mengharapkan jawaban positif darimu, Kuroko-kun."_

" _A-ano_ , Sensei. Kok mendadak sekali, ya?"

 _"_ _Hmm, memang termasuk mendadak. Tapi cobalah berpikir positif kalau mereka sedang kekurangan SDM. Dari sekian banyaknya calon pekerja, kamu yang dipilih. Hebat, bukan? Apalagi mereka mengambil pekerja dari beda benua."_

 _Mungkin memang iya_ , pikir Tetsuya. "Jika saya bersedia, apa saja persyaratannya?"

 _"_ _Soal itu nanti saya kirimkan lewat pesan sekaligus email perusahaannya."_

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliah saya? Ini masih pertengahan semester dan semua mata kuliah yang saya ambil belum selesai, Sensei." Tetsuya menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Bingung dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan.

Terdengar tawa pelan dari pihak lawan bicara. _"Tenang saja. Semua bisa diatur, kok. Kuroko-kun hanya harus menyelesaikannya di sana, walau mungkin nanti wisudamu akan terlambat dari jadwal. Tapi saya yakin, Kuroko-kun pasti bisa. Saya percaya Kuroko-kun."_

Tetsuya bisa bernapas lega mendengar ucapan salah satu dosen favoritnya itu. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sensei. Maafkan saya yang selalu merepotkan Sensei."

 _"_ _Sama-sama. Tidak perlu sungkan, Kuroko-kun. Kalau begitu, saya tutup teleponnya."_

" _Hai_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sensei."

Sambungan pun diputus. Tetsuya menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Telapak tangan kanan menutup kedua mata dengan wajah menghadap langit-langit ruang tamu. "Seminggu? Tidak buruk juga. Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus _passport_ dan mulai menge- _pack_ barang-barangku besok," gumamnya.

Hening sejenak. Ia beranjak dari sofa seraya membawa tas ke dalam kamar. Matanya melirik amplop dan lembaran-lembaran foto di atas meja sebentar.

" _Pack_ barang sekarang saja, deh."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Saya jadiin fanfic ini three-shots. ^^**

 **Diusahakan besok bisa update. Yah, mudah-mudahan bisa. Tinggal bagian akhirnya masih OTW. #pundung**

 **Thanks to shi, narura aihara, dan Violet Meh for your reviews. #bow ^^**

 **Okay, bye bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	3. Shelter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Bye Bye, My Shelter** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : D**rama **, R** omance **, H** urt **/C** omfort

 **Pair : AkaKuro (** main pair **)**

 **Summary :** Hubungan AkaKuro sudah berjalan kurang lebih empat tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak Seijuurou mulai magang di perusahaan Akashi Corp., sikapnya mulai berubah. Tetsuya sakit hati karena selalu mendapat bentakan dari kekasihnya itu. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya ingin fokus untuk bisa mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa dengan universitas lain di luar negeri. **Fanfic request by Aike Wikanti Fitriani.**

 **Warning :** OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, okay?

* * *

Deru napas tak beraturan dari mulut Seijuurou menjadi pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang panik. Ia mengendarai mobil _hatchback_ merahnya dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam dan sampai di rumah utama Akashi hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari mobil, ia berusaha menetralkan emosi serta detak jantung karena akan menghadap sang kepala keluarga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Masaomi?

Para pelayan yang melihat Seijuurou langsung bersiap memberi salam. Mereka hanya membungkukkan badan ketika tuan muda berjalan melewati mereka lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Itu sudah jadi rutinitas di kediaman Akashi sejak dulu.

Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun, langkah kaki Seijuurou tertuju pada pintu besar bermotif hewan phoenix yang ada di samping tangga. Pintu itu satu-satunya akses masuk menuju ruang kerja Masaomi. Ternyata salah satu tangan kanan sang ayah sekaligus kepala pelayan di rumah utama Akashi sudah menanti kedatangannya. Pelayan tua itu tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sebentar sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Seijuurou.

Dua mata _ruby_ -nya melirik ke belakang sebelum pintu ditutup. Memasang ekspresi datar di wajah, Seijuurou mulai melangkah mendekati Masaomi yang duduk membelakanginya. Entah apa yang dilihat seolah tak ada minat untuk bicara dengannya.

"Jadi, ada apa Otousama memintaku datang sekarang?" tanya Seijuurou sambil berdiri satu meter dari meja kerja sang ayah.

"Aku ingin mendengar laporan proyek kantor cabang baru di Fukuoka darimu langsung."

Tangan kanan Seijuurou terkepal. Ayahnya kenapa merusuh di saat ia sedang ada masalah, sih? Sabar, sabar. Seijuurou berdeham. "Pembangunan gedung kantornya sudah delapan puluh persen. Untuk persediaan gudang, setengahnya sudah diangkut ke sana dari gudang utama," lapornya.

"Hmm... Cepat juga kerja kalian."

"Terima kasih, Otousama."

Perlahan kursi beroda yang duduki Masaomi berputar menghadap Seijuurou. Ekspresi wajah pria kepala lima (hampir kepala enam malah) terlihat menahan amarah. Di tangannya juga ada amplop cokelat ukuran kecil. Melihat amplop tersebut, entah kenapa membuat Seijuurou merasakan firasat buruk. Apa di dalamnya ada foto juga seperti amplop yang dibawa Tetsuya? Atau memang amplop itu datangnya dari Tetsuya? Yang manapun sukses buat dirinya makin gelisah.

"Buka dan lihat isi amplopnya," suruh Masaomi.

Seijuurou menurut dan terdiam ketika melihat isinya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di foto-foto itu?"

"...Otousama memata-mataiku lagi?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu. Perasaan marah dan panik bercampur jadi satu. Namun Seijuurou memilih untuk memendamnya. Padahal Masaomi pernah bilang tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi.

"Sudah bosan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Masaomi balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"...bukan urusan Otousama."

"Kau tinggal dengannya sudah termasuk aib keluarga, Seijuurou."

"...aib keluarga? Bukannya—"

"—Otousama memang menerima hubungan kalian. Tapi Otousama tidak ingin media massa dan masyarakat tahu soal minat abnormalmu." Masaomi menatap lurus ke kedua mata anak semata wayangnya. "Lagipula kau hanya main-main, kan? Kalau kau serius, kau tidak akan melakukan hal hina seperti berselingkuh atau semacamnya."

 _Jleb._ Seijuurou benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Apa yang ia lakukan memang salah. Kedua tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuh seolah tenaganya diserap sampai habis.

"Putuskan Kuroko Tetsuya dan jangan berhubungan lagi dengan sesama jenis. Cukup sekali ini saja dan jadikan hubungan kalian sebagai pembelajaran hidup untukmu," putus Masaomi secara sepihak sambil membelakangi Seijuurou. Ekspresinya terlihat menahan amarah dan lebih memilih menyalurkannya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Mau aku putus dengan Tetsuya atau tidak, itu urusanku. Aku harap Otousama tidak ikut campur," balas sang anak sengit.

"Terserah. Otousama harap kau tidak menyesal. Di dunia ini, karma berlaku."

"...jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik saya undur diri. Selamat malam, Akashi Masaomi-sama."

 _Tap, tap, tap. Brak!_

Tangan kanan pria setengah abad itu menyentuh kening lalu memijatnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan masalah Seijuurou.

Masaomi tidak menyangka kalau anaknya malah berselingkuh di saat dirinya mulai menerima kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai calon menantu. Tak ada rasa lega seperti yang (mungkin) diperkirakan Seijuurou. Justru Masaomi merasa marah karena anaknya tidak bisa setia pada satu orang seperti dirinya. Seumur hidup, Masaomi takkan pernah mau menduakan almarhumah istrinya, Akashi Shiori. Bahkan ia sampai tak ada niat untuk menikah lagi. Tapi kenapa...?

"Shiori, bagaimana aku harus mendidik anak itu?" lirihnya di keheningan malam.

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika mobil _hatchback_ yang dikendarai Seijuurou berhenti tepat di depan gedung lima lantai. Kemeja warna kremnya terlihat berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Kedua mata _ruby_ -nya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mendecih pelan sebelum kembali meminum bir kalengan. Dengan gerakan gusar, pemuda yang kebal minuman alkohol itu menekan layar pada nomor kontak di ponselnya.

 _Tok, tok, tok._

Kaca mobil sebelah kiri diketuk. Sosok yang ditunggu Seijuurou muncul. Tanpa dijawab, pintu mobil dibuka.

"Tumben kau tidak langsung masuk ke dalam apartemenku?" tanyanya seraya menutup pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama di sini," jawab Seijuurou singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tubuh lawan bicara menegang. Seijuurou kembali menenggak bir sampai habis lalu menaruh kalengnya ke kotak dekat porseling. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Tetsuya dan Otousama sudah tahu semuanya. Untuk apa dilanjutkan lagi?"

"Jadi, sampai akhir pun aku hanya dianggap hiburan di matamu, begitu?"

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali kalau aku tidak serius denganmu dan kau mengiyakan ajakanku begitu saja."

Furihata Kouki menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah dan tangis. Namun itu sia-sia setelah tiga detik diisi dengan keheningan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Seijuurou yang tak kunjung menatapnya sejak awal ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Perlahan tangan kanan Kouki menggapai lengan kemeja lawan bicaranya. Dengan nada bergetar ia bertanya, "Apa... rasa 'itu' tak pernah ada di hatimu?"

Masih tanpa menatap balik, Seijuurou menjawab. "Tidak ada."

Kali ini tangan Kouki menyentuh pipi lalu menarik wajah Seijuurou, meminta pemuda tersebut untuk menatapnya. "Sedikit pun kau tidak menyukaiku, Sei?"

Pandangan menusuk sebagai balasannya.

"Sei—"

"—berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Hanya Tetsuya yang boleh—"

"—BERHENTI!" Kouki menutup kedua telinga. Rasa marah mulai menguasai hati. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sambil terus menutup indera pendengarannya. "Tetsuya, Tetsuya, dan hanya boleh Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi," lirih Kouki dengan air mata mulai beranak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?"

"..."

"Pembohong. Tadi kau bilang rasa 'itu' tak ada untukku. Tapi dalam hatimu aku tahu, kau juga menyukaiku, Sei—"

"—sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

Perlahan sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Kouki. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Seijuurou. "Lihat, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kau terlihat kesakitan?" bisik Kouki seraya menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Seijuurou.

Tubuh Seijuurou tetap bergeming. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kouki yang tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kalau kau bilang, kau menyukaiku, aku takkan pergi dari sisimu, Sei."

"..."

"Sei?"

"...sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"..." Kedua mata Kouki terpejam. Perlahan ia mundur namun gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada tangan lain yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. "Maumu apa sekarang, Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Kouki dengan nada lelah.

"Kau mau berteman denganku?"

"...huh?"

"Aku ingin kita berteman saja."

 _Slap!_ Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat ke pipi kiri Seijuurou. Deru napas yang tak beraturan memenuhi suara dalam mobil.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh, Akashi! Mana mungkin aku menjadi temanmu setelah semua yang terjadi! Aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu! Tapi kau masih menginginkanku menjadi temanmu!? Kau sudah gila!?" teriak Kouki.

"Lalu aku harus apa!? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi juga, Furihata!"

Lagi-lagi Kouki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari kedua matanya terlihat jelas kalau pemuda itu bingung. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia juga tak mau mereka pisah. Tapi mana mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman, kan? Kouki bukan manusia yang kuat. Hatinya takkan sanggup berbohong lebih lama lagi jika dirinya tidak apa-apa dijadikan pihak ketiga di antara hubungan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Rasa ingin memonopoli seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk dirinya sendiri semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu. Bahkan sekarang, Kouki tidak tahu lagi kapan rasa itu akan menghilang.

Karena... semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ia terlanjur mencintai Seijuurou.

Setelah lama terdiam, Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya menatap lurus pada mata Seijuurou. "Kau harus memilih, Akashi. Melepaskan Kuroko atau membiarkanku pergi," ucapnya tegas.

"...aku menyukaimu, Furihata. Tapi aku hanya ingin berteman dengamu."

Kouki menunduk kemudian mengangguk. Ia senang karena Seijuurou mengakui perasaannya, meski pemuda itu tetap memilih Tetsuya sampai akhir. " _Un_ , aku tahu. Makanya... lebih baik kita tidak berhubungan lagi. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

Perlahan pemuda berambut merah itu ikut mengangguk. Senyum tipis samar-samar muncul di wajahnya.

"Sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah, aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu," pinta Kouki.

"Apa?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada tenang.

"Cium aku."

Di lain tempat, yaitu di dalam sebuah taksi, sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tampak menyangga dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia tak mempedulikan pandangan heran dari sang supir karena sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan. Fokus Tetsuya tertuju pada dua manusia sedang berciuman di dalam mobil _hatchback_ merah yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"...jalan, Pak," suruh Tetsuya seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

Supir taksi mengangguk.

Taksi berwarna hitam itu bergerak secara perlahan. Sang supir melirik ke arah penumpang lewat kaca depan sebelum menaikkan kecepatan. Ia memilih diam karena hawanya tidak enak.

Tetsuya terlihat sibuk menatap layar ponsel yang menyala sebelum menekan menu kontak telepon. Nama 'Home' disentuh dengan ibu jari. Ponsel itu ditempelkan ke telingan kanan. Terdengar suara sambungan meminta teleponnya untuk diangkat oleh pemilik nama kontak 'Home'.

"Moshi moshi, _Kuroko_ desu."

"Aa, Okaasan? Ini aku, Tetsuya."

" _Ara? Ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"_

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan seolah ibunya ada tepat di hadapannya. "Bukan. Malam ini sampai aku berangkat ke Amerika, aku boleh tidur di rumah saja?"

Terdengar tawa merdu dari seberang sana. _"Tentu saja boleh! Biar Okaasan rapikan dulu kamarmu, ya."_

" _Un_. _Arigatou_ , Okaasan."

" _Hati-hati di jalan, ya."_

"H-hmm."

Sambungan diputus oleh Tetsuya setelah sadar kalau suaranya bergetar. Air mata keluar begitu saja dan sudah mengalir hingga dagu. Pemuda rapuh itu menangis dalam diam. Ia menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya walau sia-sia karena supir taksi sudah melihatnya. Tiba-tiba sekotak tisu berada di jangkauan pandangnya. Kepala Tetsuya terangkat sebentar untuk melihat asal kotak itu yang tak lain dari supir taksi.

"Pakailah tisunya, Nak."

"... _arigatou_ , Pak."

 **.**

Kuroko Yui memandangi pemuda di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja. Tatapan khawatir terpancar jelas dari bola mata sewarna lautan itu. Sang pemuda tampak tidak menyadari dan sibuk menyuap sup makaroni tanpa semangat.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Itu yang Yui pikirkan sejak semalam. Namun pemuda yang mewarisi warna bola matanya tersebut tetap bungkam hingga sekarang. Jujur saja, ia gemas. Rasanya Yui ingin meninju sang suami karena sikap keras kepalanya untuk menyimpan masalah sendiri sukses menurun ke anak semata wayang mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang sejak tadi dibiarkan tergeletak di dekat segelas jus melon bergetar. Tetsuya melirik sebentar sebelum menonaktifkan ponselnya. Kemudian ia menyuap supnya lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Diam-diam Yui sempat melihat nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' di layar ponsel. Jelas sekali mereka sedang ada masalah karena biasanya Tetsuya memberi nama 'Sei-kun' di menu kontaknya untuk nomor Seijuurou.

" _Yappari_ , Akashi-kun _ka_ ," ucap Yui.

"Kenapa dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya datar.

"Barusan Akashi-kun yang menelpon, kan?"

"...ya."

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Kalian bertengkar?"

Kali ini Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap sang ibu. Namun tatapannya tak lebih dari dua detik. Ia menyuap lagi dengan kepala sedikit menunduk sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutup poni.

"Tetsu-kun tidak mau cerita?" Nada penuh harap terdengar di sana.

"...bukan masalah besar, kok." Senyum tipis menjadi pemanis untuk jawaban tersebut.

Oke, _fix_. Itu berarti Yui tidak bisa ikut campur. Ia menghela napas tapi bukan berarti akan menyerah. Setidaknya Yui ingin memberi petuah-petuah sebagai orang tua yang mungkin bisa membantu anaknya ini dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Apalagi tentang percintaan, ehem.

"Sudah bicarakan baik-baik dengan Akashi-kun?"

Anggukan pelan dan lambat menjadi jawabannya.

Yui yakin seratus persen mereka 'sudah' membicarakannya, namun kata 'baik-baik' yang ia tanyakan masih dijawab ragu oleh Tetsuya. Mungkin salah satu atau keduanya meluapkan emosi sehingga berakhir tanpa kejelasan. Ini hanya asumsi berdasarkan pengalaman dan insting perempuan yang kata orang-orang selalu benar.

Perlahan senyum keibuannya muncul. Kedua tangan Yui menyentuh tangan kanan sang anak yang terlihat mengepal. Kepalan itu pun mengendur beberapa detik kemudian.

Kepala Tetsuya mulai terangkat untuk menatap wanita yang paling ia cintai di hadapannya. Senyum paksa disertai sorot mata tanpa cahaya kehidupan menjadi pemandangan langka bagi Yui. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tak melihat ekspresi sesedih itu di wajah putranya. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya saat ibu dari suaminya meninggal. Itu pun sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa... aku salah jika menjadi manusia yang egois?"

Aa... Sepertinya Yui paham alasan pertengkaran mereka kali ini.

"Tidak kok. Akashi-kun pasti mengerti karena dari dulu Tetsu-kun ingin—"

"—bukan begitu, Okaasan. Maksudku, aku ingin... Akashi-kun hanya mencintaiku."

"..."

"Apa itu buruk? Tidak boleh?"

Entah kenapa atmosfer berubah. Tetsuya masih terus menatap lurus pada wajah Yui, sementara wanita tersebut diam saja. Tetsuya sendiri bingung dengan ekspresi ibunya yang berubah menjadi lebih sedih daripada dirinya. Ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. Tidak suka dengan pandangan mengasihani seperti itu, meskipun datangnya dari ibu sendiri, wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Wajar kok, sepasang kekasih ingin memonopoli pasangannya," jawab Yui kalem.

Masih menundukkan kepala, Tetsuya membalas. "Jadi, apa ini... karma?"

Mulut sang ibu benar-benar bungkam. Jika sudah membicarakan tentang karma, rasa bersalah akan merasuk dalam tubuh. Tidak, bukan salah Tetsuya. Tapi yang harus disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu karena sudah membebaskan Tetsuya untuk memilih masa depannya sendiri. Yui menunduk sebentar sambil menghirup napas kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

"Tetsu-kun, tatap Okaasan."

Bukannya menurut, pemuda itu justru semakin menundukkan kepala.

"Tetsu-kun, tolong tatap mata Okaasan."

"Satu hal yang bisa Okaasan ingatkan dan pastinya Tetsu-kun sering mendengar soal ini." Genggaman dua tangan Yui mengerat namun tak ada rasa sakit di sana. Melainkan rasa hangat yang tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh yang lain.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Pilih mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri, Tetsu-kun. Apapun yang terjadi, Okaasan dan Otousan takkan pernah lelah untuk menjadi tempatmu berlindung."

Perasaan tenang mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam hati Tetsuya secara perlahan. Jika hubungannya dengan Seijuurou harus berhenti sampai sini, itu bukan berarti hidupnya akan hancur. Masih ada orang tuanya yang mau menjadi rumah untuknya. Menjadi tempat berlindung dari segala keburukan duniawi. Semua keinginan dan cita-citanya juga masih belum terwujud.

Tidak. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa hancur karena masalah cinta. Ia masih bisa bahagia hanya dengan berhasil meraih cita-cita dan membanggakan orang tuanya.

Pasti.

Pasti.

Pasti...

 _Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa Akashi Seijuurou._

Kedua matanya terpejam. Satu kalimat itu berusaha dijadikan sugesti untuk melangkah ke depan. Satu menit kemudian, Tetsuya membuka mata. Ia tersenyum seraya menaruh tangan kiri di atas genggaman tangan Yui.

"Terima kasih, Okaasan. Perasaanku jadi lebih baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Yui senang.

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu kembali menyantap makan siang yang sudah mendingin karena tidak disentuh selama belasan menit. Di sela-sela kegiatan makan siang, Yui mengajak anaknya membicarakan banyak hal. Meski terlihat jelas kalau obrolan ringan tersebut berat sebelah karena Tetsuya lebih sering mengangguk atau ikut tertawa saja seolah tak ada niat untuk bicara panjang lebar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 01.30 PM saat mereka keluar dari restoran keluarga dan pergi menuju gedung Kedubes Amerika Serikat di seberang jalan. Paspor sudah diurus pagi tadi. Sekarang Tetsuya hanya menyerahkan berkas-berkas sebagai persyaratan pengajuan visa bekerja dan kuliah beasiswa di Negara Adi Daya tersebut.

Beruntung sekali perusahaan yang mempekerjakan Tetsuya mau bekerja cepat. Jam dua belas malam, Tetsuya yang tidak bisa tidur berhasil mendapat surat resmi yang menyatakan dirinya bekerja magang di perusahaan bernama NEXT Jr Company.

Usut punya usut, perusahaan itu sudah berjalan kurang lebih selama dua puluh tahun. Saat ini sedang mengalami transisi dari media cetak menjadi media digital. Selain mencetak koran, tabloid, dan majalah, perusahaan tersebut juga mencetak novel, komik, dan sejenisnya. Tetsuya benar-benar syok karena jurnalnya dilirik oleh perusahaan sebesar itu. Belum lagi ia juga ditawari bekerja magang di sana.

Benar-benar rezeki nomplok.

Tiba-tiba perut Tetsuya mulas setelah mengingatnya.

"Okaasan, aku... ingin duduk di kursi tunggu," izin Tetsuya.

Melihat wajah anaknya memucat sambil memegang perut, Yui mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, Tetsuya sempat menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan Yui sebagai wakilnya. Toh, jarak kursi tunggu dan meja registrasi tidak terlalu jauh. Tetsuya juga masih bisa melihat dari tempatnya duduk nanti.

"Istirahat saja. Biar Okaasan yang urus."

"Terima kasih, Okaasan."

Sekali lagi wanita itu memaklumi keadaan sang anak. Tetsuya memang jadi lebih pendiam saat memikirkan sesuatu, tapi diamnya akan berefek pada tubuh. Misalnya mulas, sakit kepala, bahkan pernah ada sampai demam tinggi hingga harus dirawat inap.

Sambil menghembuskan napas lewat mulut, Tetsuya duduk di kursi tunggu barisan belakang. Ia menunduk lalu memejamkan mata. Kemudian Tetsuya berusaha menangkal rasa pusing akibat melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Walaupun tidak banyak, tapi kondisi tubuhnya mungkin bisa lebih parah sampai harus dipapah oleh Yui. Membayangkannya saja buat pemuda itu geleng-geleng kepala. Dirinya tak mau merepotkan sang ibu. Belum tentu juga ibunya kuat memapahnya, kan?

Tetsuya bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah berumur kepala dua. Berat dan tinggi badan sudah bertambah pula dari terakhir kali ia mengukurnya.

Tidak mau larut dalam rasa sakit akibat mulas dan pusing, pemuda itu mencari kotak kecil khusus P3K dari dalam tas. Selain kotak tersebut yang diambil, ia juga mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan ponsel. Lama arah pandangnya tertuju pada benda yang sejak tadi dinonaktifkan hingga tidak sadar sosok Yui sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Yui masih setia berdiri di tempatnya saat Tetsuya menyalakan ponselnya lagi. Sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, ia terus memusatkan perhatian pada tingkah sang anak. Kalau dirinya langsung duduk di samping Tetsuya, mungkin anak itu tidak jadi melakukannya.

Di lain pihak, rasa mulas dan sakit yang tadi dirasakan Tetsuya kini menghilang dengan sendirinya ketika melihat layar ponsel berubah. Seijuurou menelponnya lagi. Ibu jari Tetsuya langsung menekan tombol tutup telepon. Ia tak mau bicara dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Ketika layarnya berubah lagi, Tetsuya ingin menolak sambungan kalau saja tak melihat kanji dan hiragana bertuliskan 'Momoi Satsuki'.

Aa, mana mungkin ia menolaknya. Satsuki salah satu tipe orang yang Tetsuya segani karena perangainya mengingatkan dirinya pada sang ibu. Kecuali, tentang masakan.

" _Moshi moshi_ , Momoi-san?"

" _Tetsu-kuuuuun! Kemana saja kamu hari ini!?"_

"A-aa, aku sibuk mengurus paspor dan visa."

Tiba-tiba tak ada balasan dari si penelpon. Kedua alis Tetsuya tertekuk. Ada yang aneh. "Halo, Momoi-san?"

" _Tetsuya, ini aku. Seijuurou."_

Aa... Ternyata Seijuurou sedang bersama Satsuki.

Baru saja Tetsuya ingin mematikan sambungan, namun terdengar teriakan dari pemilik suara sebelumnya.

" _Tetsuya! Jangan putuskan sambungan teleponnya!"_

Ponsel kembali ditempelkan pada daun telinga. Tak ada niat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, tapi Seijuurou pasti tahu kalau Tetsuya akan mendengarkan. Sebuah bayangan hitam di dekat kakinya membuat Tetsuya mendongak. Yui tersenyum lalu duduk di samping kirinya dengan membawa selembar kertas. Surat pernyataan tentang jadwal wawancara. Terdapat tulisan hari dan tanggal di tengah-tengah surat. Jadwal wawancara yang harus dihadiri adalah besok siang. Tetsuya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman tersebut lalu fokus pada sambungan telepon.

" _Kau tidak berangkat ke Amerika besok, kan?"_

"..."

" _Kau mau pergi dengan hubungan kita yang tidak jelas ini, Tetsuya?"_

"...semalam aku sudah bilang ingin putus denganmu, tapi kau malah—"

"— _benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku memperbaikinya?"_

Tangan kiri Tetsuya yang sedang memegang kotak P3K terlihat mengepal. Namun sedetik kemudian, tangan kanan Yui memegang kepalan itu. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan Tetsuya yang tampak kesulitan. Sebelum berucap, ia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut perlahan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Aku ingin putus denganmu," ucap Tetsuya tegas.

" _Tapi aku tidak setuju. Aku ingin kita bicara empat mata secara langsung."_

Bibir bawah digigit tanpa sadar. Tetsuya berpikir, mungkin pertahanannya bisa roboh jika bertemu. Tapi memutuskan hubungan lewat telepon juga termasuk cara yang tidak baik. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri. Dilihatnya sang ibu masih tersenyum kalem. Tak lama wanita itu mengangguk, meyakinkan Tetsuya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bisa kita bertemu besok sore saja?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada menyerah.

" _...kenapa tidak hari ini?"_

"Aku lelah, besok ada jadwal wawancara."

" _Malam ini... tidak pulang ke apartemen kita?"_

"Tidak. Apartemen itu sudah jadi milikmu sekarang. Sebagian barangku sudah kubawa, sisanya menyusul." Mendengar helaan napas berat dari ujung telepon, ekspresi Tetsuya terlihat makin rumit. Dari pancaran matanya, jelas sekali ia merasa sedih atas keputusannya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tetsuya terlanjur sakit hati.

" _Baiklah, besok jam tujuh di restoran biasa."_

"Hn."

" _Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."_

"Hn." _Aku juga, Sei-kun._

" _Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku menyesali semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu."_

"H-hm. Sudah, kan? Kututup teleponnya."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Seijuurou, Tetsuya langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan kini mulai mengalir hingga menetes ke sweater krem yang ia pakai.

Kenapa dirinya bisa serapuh ini hanya karena mendengar kalimat Seijuurou tadi?

Apa ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu sampai bisa memaafkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?

Apa dirinya salah satu manusia yang memiliki kelapangan hati di atas rata-rata?

Tidak. Tetsuya hanya manusia biasa. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya terlalu mencintai Akashi Seijuurou sampai tak ingin membaginya dengan yang lain. Ia ingin jiwa, raga, serta hati Seijuurou hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan?

Suara isakan lolos dari mulutnya, berhasil membuat Tetsuya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menutup wajah dan menangis tanpa suara. Yui memeluk tubuh ringkih itu perlahan seolah jika ia terlalu erat, sosoknya akan hilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Okaasan... Okaasan..."

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Tetsu-kun."

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Namun pelukan itu dibalas dengan erat oleh Tetsuya. Yui mengecup puncak kepalanya seraya mengusap punggung anak satu-satunya tersebut.

 **.**

Momoi Satsuki melirik Taiga yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Pemuda jangkung itu ikut menatapnya balik sebelum menatap pihak ketiga yang masih berdiri membelakangi mereka. Pandangan sedih dan iba ditunjukkan oleh wajah Satsuki. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, walau dalam hati sempat kesal setengah mati karena sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dikhianati.

"Padahal aku sudah menyerah soal Tetsu-kun. Tapi kalau seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin memperjuangkannya lagi," ujar Satsuki dengan nada berani dan menantang.

Seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang disindir oleh gadis cantik itu melirik tajam kemudian berbalik. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Satsuki dengan menaruhnya di atas meja. Matanya masih menatap sosok Satsuki dan membuat Taiga berkeringat dingin. Percayalah, Taiga tidak pernah suka dengan situasi seperti ini. _Absolute man vs Woman always right_.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Oh? Kau masih percaya diri kalau Tetsu-kun akan memilihmu lagi?"

"Terima kasih untuk ponselnya."

Terdengar suara gigi bergemeletuk saat Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan mereka. Asal suaranya siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Satsuki? Taiga bisa bernapas dengan normal sekarang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan melalukannya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"...ada kesempatan, kan? Harus dicoba."

Taiga angkat tangan. Menyerah dengan sikap Satsuki yang memang memiliki sifat agresif. Tapi sifatnya ini mampu ditutupi dengan sikap feminimnya jika di depan Tetsuya. Sayangnya, Satsuki tidak tahu kalau pujaan hati sudah menyadarinya namun memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Taiga tahu hal ini karena Tetsuya sendiri yang bercerita padanya.

"Aku belum pernah dikhianati oleh orang yang kucinta. Tapi aku bisa mengerti perasaan Tetsu-kun sekarang," ucap Satsuki mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang ponsel.

"Kuroko orang yang kuat, kok." Taiga meminum jus lemon lalu bergedik sebentar.

Wajah sang gadis tampak cemberut sambil menengok pada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"BaKagami! Lambungmu 'kan tidak kuat makan dan minum yang asam-asam!"

"Awawawaw, jangan cubit pipiku, Momoi!"

"Biarin!"

"Jangan limpahkan kekesalanmu padaku, dong!"

"Bodo! BaKagami baka!"

 **.**

Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam ketika langkah kaki Seijuurou berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. Dalam diam matanya menatap lama pada papan nama bertuliskan 'Akashi & Kuroko' di atas mesin intercom. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh papan nama itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun karena sudah tahu bahwa salamnya takkan dijawab.

Pemuda itu melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak alas kaki. Sandal dan sepatu milik Tetsuya masih ada di sana. Masing-masing ada satu. Sandal berbulu dan memiliki bentuk kepala anjing yang kata Tetsuya sangat mirip dengan anjing peliharaan di rumah orang tuanya. Lalu satunya lagi adalah sepatu sneakers khusus _couple_ warna merah, sedangkan sepatunya sendiri berwarna biru muda.

" _Aku mau membelinya kalau sepatu kita bertukar warna."_

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Sei-kun beli yang biru muda, aku yang merah."_

" _Oke. Apa sih yang tidak buat Tetsuyaku?"_

" _Gombal, ih."_

" _Mukamu merah."_

" _Memangnya salah siapa!?"_

" _Aku."_

Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat momen manis yang terjadi saat ia membujuk Tetsuya untuk mau membelinya dulu. Kapan terakhir kali mereka kencan? Atau sekedar jalan berdua sambil pegangan tangan di pinggir jalan? Rasanya sudah lama sekali sampai ia kesulitan mengingatnya.

Dengan gerakan tak bertenaga, ia mulai melangkah memasuki ruang tamu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Seperti biasa, Seijuurou mengambil gelas lalu menuang air mineral dingin botolan yang disimpan di kulkas ke gelas tersebut. Saat ingin menaruh botol ke tempat semula, sebuah kertas berisi memo singkat menempel di pintu kulkas.

'Aku sudah buatkan sup tofu dan kusimpan di lemari. Panaskan lagi sebelum dimakan. Kuroko Tetsuya.'

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Seijuurou. Berarti Tetsuya sempat ke sini tadi. Andai ia bisa pulang lebih cepat, mungkin mereka bisa bertemu. Jadi, tidak perlu menunggu sampai besok sore, kan?

Tangan kanan Seijuurou mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya dari dalam saku celana. Ibu jari menekan lama pada gambar angka satu. Layar ponsel berubah, menampilkan foto Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia beserta nama dan nomornya. Sambil menunggu teleponnya tersambung, Seijuurou membuka lemari tempat biasa kekasihnya itu menyimpan lauk. Ia mengambil panci kecil dengan tangan kiri lalu menaruhnya di atas kompor gas.

Namun sayang, Tetsuya masih tak mau mengangkat teleponnya. Sambungan dialihkan ke _mail box_. Seijuurou tersenyum kecut.

"Halo, Tetsuya. Kau sedang apa? Oh iya, tadi kau ke sini? Terima kasih untuk supnya. Rasanya enak seperti biasanya."

Kali ini Seijuurou menatap isi panci yang sengaja dibuka dengan tatapan menerawang. Entah Tetsuya mau mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi ia tetap bicara seperti orang gila. Pemuda itu juga ingin sekali mendengar suara Tetsuya. Satu detik—tidak, tiga detik. Tiga detik sudah cukup. Tiga detik hanya untuk menyebut namanya saja sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindu di hatinya.

Rekaman suara _mail box_ masih berjalan ketika sup sudah mendidih. Seijuurou mematikan kompor lalu menutup panci. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi makan sebelum duduk di atasnya.

"Apartemen ini sepi sekali, Tetsuya."

"..."

"Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya menunggu di ruang makan sendirian."

"..."

"Maafkan aku yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering makan di luar."

"..."

"Kau pasti kesepian saat itu, kan? Sementara aku malah bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Manusia macam aku ini?"

Terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa rekaman akan berakhir dalam waktu satu menit lagi. Alis Seijuurou tertekuk. Kesal dengan suara wanita yang bekerja sebagai operator itu.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, bertemu denganmu, memelukmu, dan bilang maaf berulang kali sampai kau mau kembali padaku. Bertekuk lutut di depanmu pun aku mau, Tetsuya. Asalkan hubungan kita tidak berakhir. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu. Sela—"

"—rekaman berakhir dan sudah dialihkan ke _mail box_ —"

"...padahal belum selesai bicara."

Layar ponsel kembali menjadi _wallpaper_ foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang sambil mencium pipi kanannya dengan latar belakang _sunset_. Seijuurou melempar pelan ponselnya ke atas meja makan. Kepalanya menunduk saat punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"...maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku."

 **.**

Restoran sederhana favoritnya, Lognaria, menjadi tempat tujuan Tetsuya. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah bingkisan ukuran sedang sementara tas selempang warna hitam menggantung di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Suara lonceng terdengar ketika ia membuka pintu restoran. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri pemuda tersebut seraya tersenyum.

" _Irrasshaimase_. Untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan itu.

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum walau samar. "Dua orang."

"Baik. Mohon ikuti saya."

Ia pun dibawa menuju meja kosong yang berada di pojok restoran dan bersebelahan dengan kaca. Tetsuya duduk di sisi kiri meja sehingga dirinya bisa melihat pemandangan di luar restoran hanya dengan menengok ke sebelah kiri sambil menyangga dagu seperti kebiasaannya ketika di Majiba. Omong-omong, sejak statusnya berganti jadi mahasiswa, Tetsuya jarang sekali ke sana. Rasanya rindu ingin meminum _vanilla shake_ walau sekarang ia sudah bisa membuatnya sendiri di rumah.

 _Tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda_ , pikirnya.

"Ingin pesan sekarang atau nanti?"

"Sekarang." Tetsuya menaruh bingkisan di sebelah kiri dekat kursinya. Tangannya mengambil buku menu lalu mulai mencari makanan dan minuman yang ingin dipesan. "Saya pesan _milk tea_ dulu, lainnya menyusul," ucapnya.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Terima kasih."

Mata Tetsuya menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya setelah pelayan itu undur diri. Waktu masih menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh sore. Masih ada sisa waktu setengah jam dari janji temu. Ia pun menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan sambil memperhatikan keadaan di luar restoran.

Ada banyak pasangan manusia sibuk berlalu lalang di depan restoran. Mereka terlihat saling melempar senyum dan pandangan penuh cinta kepada pasangannya masing-masing. Namun ada juga kelompok muda-mudi yang jalan beriringan sambil tertawa bahagia. Dari pakaiannya, mereka adalah murid SMA Teikou.

Aah... Tetsuya rasanya rindu dengan sekolahnya dulu.

Sejak lulus memang dirinya jarang ke SMA Teikou. Ia akan datang kalau teman-teman seangkatan yang mengajaknya melihat _kouhaitachi_ dari klub basket putra. Tapi tidak jarang Tetsuya absen dengan macam-macam alasan.

Omong-omong, sudah sebulan tak ada kabar dari mereka. Apa mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan tugas? Terutama Midorima Shintarou yang masuk jurusan Kedokteran. Walau mereka satu kampus, entah kenapa jarang sekali bisa berpapasan.

Ah, Tetsuya belum menyampaikan berita soal dirinya akan pergi ke Amerika.

 _Hmm, apa sebaiknya nanti saja ya, saat akan berangkat?_ pikirnya. Tapi kalau begitu, ia bisa diamuk oleh Kise Ryouta, si pemilik suara nyaring dari Kiseki no Sedai.

Tetsuya pun memilih mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket biru tuanya. Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa segelas _milk tea_ pesanannya, ia pun berterimakasih sebelum pelayan tersebut undur diri. Ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi GARIS.

* * *

 **Menbaa Teikou Basukebu 20XX (7)**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Hai. Apa kabar kalian?

 **Aomine Daiki** Kurokocchiiiiiii! XD _#hug_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Mm, Kise-kun?

 **Aomine Daiki** Yap! Aku sedang bersama Daikicchi, hehe~ :3

 **Aomine Daiki** Yo, Tetsu! Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Oh, kalian nge- _date_ , ya? Hmmm...

Kabarku baik. Kalian sibuk?

 **Aomine Daiki** _Hai-ssu!_ Kami sedang kencan~ Khukhukhu~ XD

 **Aomine Daiki** Ck, rasanya OOC sekali baca balasan dari Ryouta dengan akun namaku.

Yaaah, lumayan sibuk. Jadwal praktiknya bertambah. Kau sendiri sibuk, Tetsu?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Memang. Rasanya aneh. Kise-kun, tolong pakai ponselmu sendiri untuk membalas chat-nya.

Lumayan senggang. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan jurnalku.

 **Aomine Daiki** Kurokocchi _hidoi-ssu_! T~T

 **Aomine Daiki** Jurnal apa? Tumben? Persyaratan skripsi?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Jurnal untuk persyaratan program pertukaran mahasiswa, Aomine-kun.

 **Midorima Shintarou** Oh, kau ikut program itu, Kuroko?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Iya, Midorima-kun. Jurnalku diterima dan dalam waktu dekat akan ke sana.

 **Kise Ryouta** Eh!? Kurokocchi mau ke mana!? o_o?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Ke Amerika.

 **Aomine Daiki** Wot!? Serius!?

 **Midorima Shintarou** Bukan 'wot', tapi ' _what_ ', Aomine. _Baka ne_.

 **Aomine Daiki** Bodo, Midorima. Tapi Tetsu, kok mendadak sekali?

 **Kise Ryouta** ( _sent a stiker_ —chara anime versi chibi nangis)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Tidak mendadak, kok. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin kuliah di Amerika, kan?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** ( _sent a stiker_ —chara anime versi chibi pelukan)

 **Aomine Daiki** Aa... Rasanya memang aku pernah mendengarnya dulu.

 **Midorima Shintarou** Bukannya kuliahnya dimulai semester depan- _nanodayo_?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Memang begitu, Midorima-kun. Tapi aku diterima magang di perusahaan NEXT Jr Company. Okazaki-sensei juga mengharapkanku untuk menerimanya demi nama baik Universitas Teikou. Jadi, aku akan berangkat lebih cepat dari jadwal.

 **Kise Ryouta** EH!? NEXT JR!? NEXT JR YANG ITU!? Perusahaan media massa terkenal di Amerika itu, Kurokocchi!? O_O

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Iya, perusahaan yang itu, Kise-kun.

 **Midorima Shintarou** Kok bisa? Tidak biasanya kau pilih kerja dibanding kuliah-nanodayo.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Perusahaan itu menawariku magang di sana selama tiga bulan setelah membaca jurnalku. Aku tidak tahu mereka dapat dari mana, tapi aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 **Aomine Daiki** Ya. Itu kesempatan bagus, Tetsu! Btw, selamat ya! :)

 **Kise Ryouta** Betul- _ssu_! Ini kesempatan langka! Aku turut senang, Kurokocchi! :') Tapi... aku akan merindukan Kurokocchi nanti, hiks.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _Omedetou-nanodayo_ , Kuroko. Semoga karir dan kuliahmu di sana lancar.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Eh? Kuro-chin mau pergi ke Amerika? Apa nanti akan bertemu Muro-chin?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Terima kasih, _minna_. Aku juga akan merindukan kalian, terutama Kise-kun. :)

Himuro-san? Aku tidak tahu apa kami berada di lokasi yang sama atau tidak. Kemungkinan untuk kami bertemu sangat kecil. Memang Himuro-san dimana sekarang?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Hm, di Los Angeles. Kuro-chin mau pergi ke mananya memang?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** California bagian utara, Murasakibara-kun. Kampusku nanti juga di sana.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Hmm, kalau begitu, titip salam saja kalau kalian bertemu nee, Kuro-chin. Sebelumnya, _omedetou nee_ ~

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Iya, nanti kalau bertemu ya. Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun.

* * *

"Tetsuya."

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang karena kaget. Ia mengembuskan napas sebelum menatap seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. "Akashi-kun, kau mengagetiku."

Alis Seijuurou mengkerut. Tidak suka dengan panggilan Tetsuya. Tapi ia pilih menyerah saja karena tahu kalau alasan di balik sikap pemuda di depannya ini adalah kesalahannya. "Belum pesan makanan?" tanya Seijuurou setelah melihat hanya segelas _milk tea_ di atas meja seraya duduk berseberangan dengan Tetsuya.

"Aku menunggumu. Kita pesan sama-sama," jawabnya.

Seijuurou pun langsung memanggil seorang pelayan. Mereka memesan menu yang berbeda dan sempat berdebat. Tetsuya keras kepala hanya ingin memesan _sweet potato fries_ , tapi Seijuurou menambahkan _curry chicken_. Sementara Seijuurou sendiri _oroshiso hamburg_ dan _orange juice_. Ponsel Tetsuya yang sejak tadi bergetar di atas meja menarik perhatian pemiliknya. Setelah pelayan pergi, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa ada maksud untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Seijuurou. _Chat group_ di aplikasi GARIS tadi masih ramai, walau objek pembicaraan berubah. Kali ini mereka sibuk melakukan tanya-jawab dengan Atsushi soal hubungannya dengan Himuro Tatsuya yang sampai saat ini masih mengaku sebagai senior-junior biasa.

Ryouta terlihat gesit dan paling bersemangat. Ia terus memojokkan Atsushi. Tapi jika dilihat dari balasannya, pemuda raksasa yang tingginya sudah dua meter lebih itu tidak terusik. Atsushi menjawab dengan jujur semua pertanyaannya sampai Daiki menyulut emosinya dengan sebuah fakta baru.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** Aku melihat kalian ciuman di bioskop loh, dulu. Mengaku saja, Murasakibara.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Kau salah orang, Mine-chin. Mana mungkin kami ciuman.

 **Aomine Daiki** Hooooo lantas siapa orang bertubuh tinggi sampai harus menunduk saat masuk ke teater bioskop dan berambut ungu selain kau? _Ano_ Himuro sempat mengelus kepalamu walau kesusahan.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Sudah kubilang, itu bukan aku. Mine-chin tidak percaya _nee_ ~

 **Aomine Daiki** Hei! Aku duduk dua baris di belakangmu! Aku tidak mungkin salah!

 **Kise Ryouta** _Ano_ , Daikicchi. Kau nonton dengan siapa? Seingatku kita tak pernah bertemu dengan Murasakicchi saat nonton bioskop- _ssu_. :(

 **Aomine Daiki** Momoi yang memaksaku untuk menemaninya nonton. _Mood_ nya hancur entah karena apa. Aku yang kena imbasnya. Aku tidak selingkuh, Ryouta, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi left the group.**

 **Midorima Shintarou** * _sigh Baka ne-nanodayo_.

 **Aomine Daiki invited Murasakibara Atsushi to join the group.**

 **Kise Ryouta** Iiiiih! Murasakicchi ngambek- _ssuuuuuuu_! TAT

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Aku tidak ikut-ikutan ya. _Bye_. *kemudian pergi

 **Aomine Daiki** Sialan... Sini kau, Tetsu! *lari mengejar Tetsu

* * *

Bahu Tetsuya bergetar pelan karena menahan tawa. Merasa ada yang aneh, ia menatap ke depan. Ternyata dari tadi Seijuurou diam memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan lembut. Kedua mata Tetsuya tidak lepas dari mata pihak seberang seolah Seijuurou sedang menggunakan sihir untuk mengunci pandangannya agar ia hanya bisa melihat sosok itu seorang. Tak ingin lama-lama bersitatap, bola mata biru tersebut bergerak ke kiri lalu menunduk. Perlahan ia menaruh ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana _jeans_ hitamnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu _mereka_?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya merasa tidak yakin kalau mantan kapten klub basket SMA Teikou ini sudah membaca _chat_ di grup GARIS. "Sudah. Baru saja," jawabnya dengan nada pelan.

"Baguslah. Mereka bisa kena serangan jantung kalau kau memberi kabar saat sudah sampai di sana."

"Ya. Tapi aku jadi ingin lihat reaksi mereka kalau hal itu benar-benar kulakukan."

Senyum Seijuurou semakin lebar dari sebelumnya. "Tetsuya tetap saja sadis, ya?"

"Memang berkat siapa aku jadi seperti ini?" balas Tetsuya. Ia ikut menarik garis bibir ke atas.

Pemuda yang biasanya _stay calm and cool_ itu tak bisa menahan tawa. Walau hanya sebentar tapi sisi Seijuurou yang ini jarang sekali diperlihatkan ke depan publik. Seijuurou lebih sering tersenyum biasa atau menahan tawa dan menutupinya dengan punggung tangan kiri sambil menghindari tatapan lawan bicara. Tetsuya berpikir, mungkin ia takkan bisa membuat ataupun melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini lagi di masa depan.

Sejak ia tahu Seijuurou selingkuh di belakangnya, Tetsuya sudah tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan mereka jika mereka masih ingin bersama lagi. Bukannya Tetsuya tidak bisa memaafkan Seijuurou. Tidak. Semarah-marahnya Tetsuya, ia tak mungkin sampai membenci. Lagipula Tetsuya sudah memaafkannya. Tapi pemuda itu takkan mungkin melupakan kejadian ini. Rasa segan untuk memberi Seijuurou kesempatan kedua pun masih ia rasakan. Wajar juga jika Tetsuya tak ingin hal ini terulang dengan orang yang sama lagi. Tetsuya merasa sudah tak bisa percaya pada Seijuurou lagi.

Dan Tetsuya benci itu.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya sudah menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Seijuurou mengernyit bingung. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Lagi, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mata Seijuurou masih betah menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya. Ia berpikir, seberapa lama lagi ia bisa memandangi Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum sosoknya pergi ke negara beda benua, Amerika Serikat? Seberapa lama lagi Seijuurou bisa memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang terkadang buatnya geleng-geleng kepala atau gemas? Seberapa lama lagi... ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsuyanya sebagai sepasang kekasih?

" _Omatase shimashita_."

Pelayan wanita yang melayani Tetsuya di awal tadi datang dengan pesanan mereka di atas nampan. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menata pesanan, dibantu oleh Tetsuya dengan senang hati. Sebagai pelanggan yang baik, mereka mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelum pelayan itu undur diri.

" _Ittadakimasu_."

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Tangan kanan Tetsuya berniat untuk mengambil kentang goreng. Namun Seijuurou berdeham, pertanda tidak suka dan melarang pemuda yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tidak memakan kentang goreng lebih dulu. Dengan terpaksa ia mengalihkan minatnya pada pesanannya yang satu lagi. Tetsuya mengambil sendok dan mengabaikan garpu kemudian mulai menyuap kari ayam secara perlahan.

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou tersenyum. Dalam hati bersorak akan kemenangannya. "Terima kasih. Kau mau menuruti permintaanku, Tetsuya," ucapnya seraya memulai kegiatan makan malamnya bersama Tetsuya.

Entah kenapa Tetsuya malah berdencih. "Kau masih lebih seram dari Otousan, Akashi-kun."

Alis kanan Seijuurou mau tidak mau terangkat. Bingung. "Kok bisa?"

"Kau berterimakasih karena aku mau memakan kari dulu sebelum kentang goreng. Padahal aku sedang diet, tahu." Tetsuya memasukkan sesendok kari dan nasi ke dalam mulut. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal hingga bibirnya maju beberapa mili meter.

Sebenarnya maksud Seijuurou bukan itu. Tapi... ya sudahlah. Biarkan makan malam ini berjalan lancar dan damai. Setelah pesanan mereka habis atau sepulang dari restoran, mungkin Seijuurou bisa membahasnya.

"Tunggu. Sejak kapan kau suka diet, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou heran.

"Sejak hari ini."

Tetsuya mode ngambek memang bisa buat penerus Akashi Corp. itu menghela napas berulang kali. Namun terselip juga rasa gemas akibat bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Ditambah tingkahnya yang akan bertransformasi jadi lebih mirip tingkah anak kecil umur lima tahun.

"Tidak perlu diet. Tubuhmu sudah _cukup_ terisi, kok."

"Hm."

"Aku lebih suka Tetsuya makan yang banyak sampai pipimu seperti ikan buntal."

"Hm!?"

Meskipun mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak penting tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah itu terus berkicau, menasihati kekasihnya soal kesehatan tubuh. Tetsuya tidak tinggal diam. Ia protes namun dibalas lagi hingga dirinya skakmat. Topik pembicaraan pun habis. Tidak mau diisi keheningan yang mengganjal hati, suara monoton kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Apapun itu temanya. Sebisa mungkin Tetsuya tidak mau mereka saling diam. Baik topik _random_ yang bersifat lucu hingga dunia politik yang Tetsuya sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan argumen Seijuurou.

Pihak lawan bicara pun juga terlihat sama. Meski sikapnya kalem dan terkesan santai, Seijuurou sedang berusaha tidak memperkeruh atmosfer di antara mereka berdua yang sudah bisa dianggap normal. Ia ingin selama mungkin bisa bicara dan mendengar suara monoton namun terdengar merdu di telinganya tersebut. Dibanding itu semua, Seijuurou lebih ingin bisa menghentikan waktu selamanya karena ia tahu, setelah ini tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Tetsuya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Seijuurou sangat yakin. Ia sudah tinggal dengan Tetsuya selama empat tahun lebih. Itu pun belum dihitung dengan saat pendekatan yang berjalan selama hampir satu tahun.

Sekalinya orang lain melakukan kesalahan, Tetsuya masih akan memaafkan orang tersebut. Tapi jangan harap ia bisa melupakannya. Seumur hidup Tetsuya akan mengingatnya dengan senang hati. Rasa percaya terhadap orang itu pun akan menghilang secara perlahan. Cepat atau lambat, kepercayaan tersebut habis tak bersisa. Tetsuya akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai pembelajaran berharga untuk hidupnya, namun ia takkan memberikan kesempatan kedua. Apalagi jika luka yang ditorehkan oleh orang itu terlalu dalam bagi Tetsuya.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah salah satu dari orang itu.

"Jangan banyak berpikir. Aku ingin makan malam ini seperti biasanya," ucap Tetsuya tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Matanya tampak sibuk melihat daging ayam yang sulit dipotong dengan garpu dan sendok.

 _Ah, ketahuan._ "Hm. _Sure, My Princess_."

" _I'm not_ —"

"—kau bisa makan kentang goreng kalau tidak mau makan karinya lagi."

"... _un_." Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawah. Ia hampir keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu. _I'm not Your Princess anymore._ Kalau Seijuurou tidak memotong ucapannya, kalimat itulah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tetsuya menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya lewat mulut secara perlahan.

"Biar kuambilkan saus tomat untukmu," ucap Seijuurou sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu hanya diam memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang perlahan menjauh. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terasa panas. Secepat mungkin Tetsuya berusaha menghilangkan genangan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di kantung mata seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar restoran. Ia bergeming melihat titik-titik putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini sudah turun ke bumi.

 _Ah, ini akan jadi kenangan manis sekaligus pahit di hidupku_ , pikir Tetsuya.

Tak lama kemudian Seijuurou datang dengan sepiring kecil saus tomat. Saus kesukaan Tetsuya untuk menemani kentang goreng. Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatan memakan karinya yang masih tersisa seperempat porsi lalu mulai melakukan suatu ritual, yaitu mengguyur saus tomatnya ke atas tumpukan kentang goreng. Jika ditanya, Tetsuya akan menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Biar lebih praktis."

"Tetsuya, sudah cuci tangan?" tanya Seijuurou lembut.

"...belum."

"Cuci tangan dulu."

"Akashi-kun juga belum. Ayo cuci tangan sama-sama."

Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala ketika Tetsuya sudah berjalan ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. Sebelum mengikuti sang kekasih, ia menyempatkan diri meminta salah satu pelayan untuk mengawasi meja mereka. Bahaya kalau ada barang-barang di tas mereka hilang. Atau malah tasnya yang hilang.

Tanpa banyak bicara Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang sedang mencuci tangan. Ia masih sibuk memakai sabun cair dengan pandangan tak fokus. Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou jadi cemas. Namun dirinya sendiri juga merasa gelisah.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka berada di kamar mandi lantas berpikiran yang _iya-iya_. Di saat seperti ini, mana mungkin mereka memikirkannya. Apalagi setelah melihat adanya pancaran kesedihan di mata Tetsuya ketika mata Seijuurou bersitatap dengan matanya lewat kaca.

Kegiatan Tetsuya terhenti. Seolah waktu berjalan lambat, Tetsuya bisa melihat gerak tubuh Seijuurou dengan sangat jelas. Dari bagaimana langkahnya mendekati Tetsuya sampai memerangkap tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan secara tidak langsung dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu kanan Tetsuya. Kedua tangan pemuda biru itu disentuh setelah Seijuurou menggunakan sabun cair untuk kedua tangannya sendiri. Air keran dinyalakan, kesadaran Tetsuya kembali meski hanya setengahnya. Dengan lembut Seijuurou mulai membasuh tangan mereka di bawah guyuran air keran.

Pandangan bola mata sebiru laut itu tertuju pada tangan mereka. Sentuhan Seijuurou benar-benar lembut seolah sedang mencuci gelas yang sudah retak dan akan hancur jika melakukannya secara kasar dan tanpa perasaan. Tetsuya menutup mata. Air mata pun tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Seijuurou yang sadar akan air mata Tetsuya ikut menutup mata seraya menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Ia bisa merasakan sosok itu bersandar padanya. Seijuurou mencium leher Tetsuya yang terekspos jelas dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tetsuya sedikit menunduk, geli. Bagaimanapun leher adalah salah satu anggota tubuhnya yang sensitif. Namun kepala Tetsuya menengok ke kanan lalu terangkat hingga membuat keningnya dan kening Seijuurou menempel secara tidak langsung.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Biasanya Seijuurou yang akan bergerak, tapi kali ini pemuda itu hanya diam. Dari matanya Tetsuya tahu, kekasihnya takut. Oleh karenanya Tetsuya yang mulai.

 _Cup._

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Perlahan Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari genggaman dan pelukan Seijuurou. Namun kekasihnya berkata lain. Tetsuya bisa merasakannya kalau Seijuurou belum ingin melepaskannya.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Akashi-kun..."

 **.**

Tetsuya memandangi keadaan lalu lintas di malam hari yang tampak ramai lancar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Tiap beberapa menit tangannya akan terkepal diiringi kernyitan di alis. Hari ini, sekitar dua jam lagi, ia akan pergi meninggalkan negara kelahirannya dan merantau ke negara Amerika Serikat. Rencananya Tetsuya hanya berada di sana selama satu tahun. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, misalnya ia ditawari pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah, ada kemungkinan Tetsuya akan tinggal lebih lama di sana.

Lagi-lagi, Yui hanya bisa menghela napas ketika memikirkan kemungkinan sang anak semata wayangnya memilih menetap di Amerika. Kalau hal itu terjadi, pasti mereka akan sulit bertemu. Bisa setahun sekali, dua tahun sekali, atau saat kembali ke Jepang, Tetsuya sudah bawa cucu dan istri (atau suami) ke rumah.

Takeru berusaha fokus pada keadaan jalan di depannya. Ia ingin bicara tapi melihat istri dan anaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, Takeru pilih untuk bungkam. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya pergi ke luar negeri sendiri, wajar kalau dirinya dan Yui khawatir.

Terlebih... setelah tahu hubungan sang anak dengan pacarnya sedang bermasalah.

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, setelah Tetsuya izin pergi makan malam dengan Seijuurou, anaknya itu terlihat lebih lesu dari sebelumnya. Seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Tetsuya jadi lebih sering bengong sambil menatap jauh entah ke mana. Matanya mencari sesuatu tapi beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi kecewa muncul di wajah. Takeru sendiri tidak tahu masalah apa yang mereka hadapi. Ia ingin bicara dengan Seijuurou tapi kepala keluarga Kuroko itu juga tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan privasi Tetsuya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Takeru putuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Tetsuya, jangan bengong begitu. Kau tidak suka pergi ke Amerika?"

Pemuda berumur kepala dua itu mengerjap lalu menengok ke arah sang ayah. "Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Maaf, Otousan." Kali ini ekspresinya semakin menggelap, lelah atas semua yang terjadi.

"Masalahmu dengan Akashi-kun masih belum selesai?" tanya Yui to the point.

Tetsuya menghindari kontak mata dengan sang ibu. "Belum."

"Cepat selesaikan. Besok kalian tidak bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

"...ya. Nanti jika Akashi-kun datang ke bandara, aku akan bicara dengannya sebentar."

Yui mengangguk. Takeru melirik sebentar lalu fokus ke jalanan lagi. Mobil sedan hitam itu mulai memasuki area bandara internasional Narita. Setelah memarkir mobil dengan benar, mereka turun dari mobil tersebut. Tetsuya langsung mengeluarkan koper besar warna perak miliknya dari dalam bagasi. Takeru ikut membantu dengan membawa satu tas tenteng warna merah berukuran sedang. Yui hanya memperhatikan. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, tangan sang ibu menggenggam tangan kiri Tetsuya ketika anaknya sudah siap berangkat.

Tetsuya ikut diam namun membalas genggaman tersebut. Selama satu tahun ia takkan bisa merasakan genggaman ini. Tidak jika Tetsuya ingin pulang ke Jepang, misalnya saat libur semester. Tapi tentunya tidak akan mudah karena biayanya cukup mahal.

Dalam keheningan mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara dan menuju tempat tunggu. Takeru menyuruh anak dan istrinya duduk, sementara dirinya akan membeli minuman hangat. Yui mengangguk, Tetsuya hanya diam memperhatikan. Sepertinya sang anak tahu kalau ayahnya bermaksud untuk memberi ruang lebih pada mereka. Bagaimanapun ikatan anak dan ibu sangat kuat. Tetsuya masih bergeming saat bahu kirinya terasa berat. Ternyata ibunya yang bersandar di bahu Tetsuya.

"Kekuatan Okaasan sudah sampai batasnya, Tetsu-kun," lirih Yui.

"Aku tahu, Okaasan. Aku tahu." Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya. Jadi anak yang baik. Jangan terjerumus pergaulan bebas. Jangan pilih-pilih teman, tapi... untuk menjadikannya teman dekatmu, kau harus memilih sesuai hati nurani. Jangan terlalu mendengarkan kata orang. Jika menurutmu itu benar, perjuangkan. Jangan sombong. Tetaplah... tetaplah jadi—" Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi Yui.

Bibir Tetsuya masih tertutup rapat. Namun tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu. Memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum diselesaikan.

"—tetaplah jadi... Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya. K-Kuroko Tetsuya, anak satu-satunya Kuroko Takeru dan Kuroko Yui... mahasiswa pintar dan rajin yang berhasil menjadi peserta program pertukaran mahasiswa perwakilan Universitas Teikou."

Kali ini Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. " _Hai_ , Okaasan."

"Tetsu-kun tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku... hanya ingin Okaasan dan Otousan bisa menjaga diri dan melindungi satu sama lain saat aku tak ada. Terutama Otousan yang sering memaksakan diri saat bekerja." Terdapat nada menggerutu di akhir, namun ekspresi Tetsuya tidak terlihat marah sama sekali. Dari matanya, ia justru merasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Okaasan akan mengomelinya. Biasanya juga begitu, kan?" balas Yui.

Terdengar tawa pelan dari Tetsuya dan menular pada Yui.

"Kurokocchiiiiiii!"

Yui memilih untuk duduk biasa, Tetsuya berdiri dan melihat teman-temannya berjalan menghampirinya. Tentu saja yang barusan memanggilnya adalah Kise Ryouta. Ia berlari kecil setelah melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Aomine Daiki. Di sisi kiri pemuda tan ada Momoi Satsuki dan Kagami Taiga. Satsuki melambaikan tangan sebelum ikut lari. Di belakang mereka ada Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya erat, kemudian Satsuki ikut memeluknya dari samping. Tetsuya tersenyum ketika teman pirangnya mulai curhat tentang kepergiannya yang terkesan mendadak. Satsuki mulai terisak dan Tetsuya hanya bisa membelai rambut merah mudanya.

"Hei. Aku hanya pergi selama satu tahun. Kenapa kalian berlebihan sekali?"

"Uwah. Air matamu juga keluar, Tetsu," ucap Daiki dengan nada jahil.

Tetsuya malah tertawa, diikuti oleh Ryouta dan Satsuki. "Kita masih bisa saling bertukar kabar. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa ikut kumpul lagi dengan kalian."

"Satu tahun dari sekarang, kau bisa ikut kumpul- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou.

"Atau kita bisa main ke Amerika saat liburan semester, _nee_ ~" imbuh Atsushi.

"Benar- _ssu_! Pasti menyenangkan! _Ne_ , Momocchi?" Ryouta menengok ke arah Satsuki dan gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ryouta sebagai laki-laki berusaha menenangkannya dengan menaruh kedua tangan di bahu Satsuki. Daiki terlihat tak ambil pusing meski Ryouta pacarnya dan Satsuki sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Wah, sudah ramai ternyata."

Muda-mudi itu menengok. Takeru datang dengan tiga minuman kaleng di tangannya. Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawah karena melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou sedang berjalan santai di sisi kanan sang ayah. Ia memicingkan mata. Penampilan Seijuurou cukup berbeda. Lebih... berantakan dari terakhir bertemu.

" _Tumben_ pakai kacamata?" tanya Tetsuya langsung saat sosok itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau terpesona?" Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Ucapan terkesan jahil, tapi tak ada nada jenaka di sana. Melainkan rasa lelah. Mungkin ia jadi _workaholic_ sekarang.

Tangan kanan Tetsuya terulur dan menyentuh pipi tirus Seijuurou. "Tubuhmu terlihat lebih kurus dari tiga hari yang lalu. Jangan memaksakan diri sendiri," ucapnya dengan nada cemas sekaligus menasihati.

Seijuurou masih tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Tetsuya sebelum mencium punggung tangannya. " _Yes, My Princess. I'll remember it_."

Tetsuya menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. " _I'm not Your Princess anymore_." Pada akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Genggaman tangan Seijuurou mengerat. Tetsuya masih menghindar dari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya.

Ya. Mereka masih berstatus sepasang kekasih. Tiga hari yang lalu di Restoran Lognaria, mereka hanya makan malam biasa. Tanpa berucap apapun keduanya sepakat untuk membicarakan masalah itu nanti. Lebih tepatnya Seijuurou yang menuruti permintaan awal Tetsuya, yaitu "Aku ingin makan malam ini seperti biasanya". Sampai Seijuurou mengantar pemuda itu di depan rumah Kuroko, mereka tetap tidak membahasnya. Benar-benar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, meski atmosfer di sekeliling mereka tak bisa dibohongi.

Keduanya merasa inilah saatnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tetsuya memandangi sekeliling mereka, baru sadar kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Baru saja mulut itu terbuka, suara lain mengintrupsi.

"Maaf, semuanya. Aku ingin pinjam Tetsuya sebentar. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Seijuurou meminta izin. Terutama orang tua kekasihnya.

Yui mengangguk, diikuti yang lain.

Satsuki terlihat tidak suka dan hanya diam melihat kepergian sepasang kekasih tersebut. Meski mereka menjauh, namun siluitnya masih bisa terlihat di tengah-tengah keramaian bandara. Bahu kanannya ditepuk. Taiga tersenyum dengan ekspresi menyemangati. Ia menghela napas lalu mendongak ke atas.

"Aah~ menyebalkan..."

 **.**

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berdiri saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan Tetsuya digenggam oleh pemuda berambut merah yang kini memakai kacamata dengan frame tebal warna hitam. Tetsuya mulai berani menatap Seijuurou yang masih tersenyum tipis. Semakin diperhatikan, semakin jelas ia bisa melihat kantung mata hitam di bawah mata sang kekasihnya. Selain _workaholic_ , ada kemungkinan Seijuurou kurang tidur.

 _Aah... bagaimana bisa aku pergi dengan tenang kalau seperti ini?_

Seolah paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda biru di hadapannya ini, Seijuurou pun berucap, "Aku memang kurang tidur. Ada masalah dengan pembangunan cabang kantor di Fukuoka." Ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Setelah projek itu selesai, Otousama akan memberiku hari libur selama seminggu, kok."

Tetsuya menunduk lagi lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan. Seijuurou menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Genggaman itu terlepas. Ia memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Erat. Sangat erat. Tetsuya membalas pelukannya secara perlahan. Mereka saling mencium bau khas tubuh masing-masing. Seijuurou bisa merasakan baju bagian depannya basah, diikuti bahu Tetsuya yang bergetar. Pemuda itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Ia ikut menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sekitar leher Tetsuya sambil menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Aku tak mau kau sakit. Makanya jaga kesehatanmu selama aku tidak ada. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka kalau kau pingsan saat bekerja."

"Hm. Aku tahu. Akan kuingat. Ada lagi?"

"Meski tadi kubilang... 'selama aku tidak ada', aku akan _membebaskanmu_ bersama dengan yang lain, Akashi-kun."

"...membebaskan, ya? Jadi, ini caramu memintaku untuk putus denganmu?"

Pelukan itu mengerat. Tetsuya mendongak. Wajahnya dengan wajah Seijuurou yang berjarak tiga centi meter. Kali ini ia yang tersenyum. "Halus atau kasar caraku barusan?"

"Halus, tapi cukup sadis," jawab Seijuurou jujur.

" _Thanks_."

Wajah Seijuurou mendekat setelah melihat ekspresi penuh ketegaran di wajah Tetsuya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk garis meski air mata mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan Seijuurou menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang mantan kekasih. Ia tak ingin ciuman ini jadi yang terakhir. Suatu saat, Seijuurou akan mendapatkannya lagi. Pasti.

Pihak lawan membalas ciuman tersebut seraya mencengkeram _sweater_ biru tua yang dikenakan Seijuurou. Air mata masih mengalir saat ciuman itu berakhir. Tetsuya yang mengakhirinya meski Seijuurou sempat menolak. Tawa pelan terdengar karena ada sepasang lengan di sekitar pinggangnya yang menarik tubuhnya untuk tidak menjauh. Keningnya menempel pada kening Seijuurou. Jarak bibir mereka masih bisa dikategorikan 'bahaya'. Tapi Tetsuya suka dengan jarak ini. Mereka bisa kapan saja mencuri ciuman kalau salah satunya lengah.

"Hei. Ini tempat umum, loh," ucap Tetsuya mengingatkan.

"Aku tak peduli," balas Seijuurou cuek.

"Dasar. Aku ini mantanmu. Bagaimana kalau calonmu melihat, hm?"

"Calonku sudah melihat kok, Mantan Terindahku."

"Eh? Mana? Aku tak melihat Furihata Kouki di sekitar sini."

"Siapa bilang kalau calonku adalah Furihata?"

"Oh, ternyata ada lagi. Yang mana?"

"Di depanku. Di pelukanku. Sekarang sedang tersenyum aneh, tapi masih terlihat imut."

 _Cup._ Tetsuya mencium Seijuurou sebelum mendorong tubuh itu agar pelukannya terlepas. Ia menahan tawa. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya tampat sedikit memerah. "Tipemu aneh sekali, Akashi-kun," balasnya.

Seijuurou tak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya. "Aku tidak punya _list_ tipe apapun. Kalau kubilang 'suka' berarti suka. Kalau kubilang 'cinta' berarti benar-benar cinta. Aku ingin kau mempercayai kata-kataku ini, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Baiklah. Waktuku sudah habis di sini." Tetsuya pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Seijuurou dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat teman-teman dan orang tuanya menunggu. Ia bisa merasakan sosok mantannya mengikuti di belakang.

 _Aah... mantan ya..._

 _Aku punya satu mantan sekarang._

"Aaaaaargh! Aku takkan mau punya pacar tukang selingkuh lagi!" seru Tetsuya. Sengaja. Supaya mantannya bisa mendengar. Termasuk orang tua dan teman-temannya. Meski ia merasa sedang mendapat delikan mata dari seseorang, tapi Tetsuya tidak peduli. Dalam hati dirinya malah tertawa miris.

"Yap, Tetsu! Jangan mau pacaran sama tukang selingkuh!" balas Daiki.

Seijuurou mendelik pada mantan _ace_ klub basket SMA Teikou. Daiki membalasnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Kalau begitu, Kurokocchi denganku saja- _ssu_! _Ne, ne, ne_? Aku tidak masalah kalau kita LDR-an~ Aku sudah bosan dengan Daikicchi yang terlalu sibuk dengan praktiknya- _ssu_ ~"

"Oi, Ryouta! Kau bercanda, kan!?"

"Wah, keputusanmu benar, Kise. Putus saja dengan Aomine. Tapi **jangan pacari** Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kali ini Daiki yang mendelik pada Seijuurou. Namun ditambah sepasang mata biru lainnya.

"Huh? Kenapa kau yang melarang? Kau 'kan hanya **mantanku** , Akashi-kun," ucap si _baby blue_ tidak terima.

"Kau sudah ku- _booking_ , Tetsuya. Terima saja nasibmu," balas Seijuurou dengan nada arogan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau punya pacar tukang selingkuh lagi. Kau tuli, Akashi-sama?"

 _Jleb_. Seijuurou tak berkutik, namun senyum geli tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Perasaan Seijuurou bercampur aduk setelah melihat senyum dan pandangan Tetsuya padanya masih sama seperti biasanya. Apa ini pertanda ia diberi kesempatan kedua? Entahlah. Ia takkan berharap banyak jika menyangkut sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi Seijuurou akan harus berusaha harapannya itu menjadi nyata. Bukan hanya angan belaka. Tapi benar-benar jadi kenyataan.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tetsuya. Namun ia akan mengikuti alur yang sudah dibuat. Jika Tetsuya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, Seijuurou terima dengan ikhlas. Kesalahan ada padanya. Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah seseorang yang tak tahu diri, kok.

Tapi nyatanya, sekarang Tetsuya memberinya tanda positif. Mungkin benar mereka berpisah, putus, atau semacamnya. Namun Seijuurou yakin, Tetsuyanya masih mau menerima cintanya kelak. Saat Tetsuya benar-benar sudah sembuh dari rasa sakit hati, saat itulah Seijuurou akan menjemputnya. Sementara Seijuurou sendiri juga akan berbenah diri menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Berusaha setia dengan satu orang meski ada banyak orang yang mampu melebihi Tetsuya, baik fisik dan rohani.

Karena sosok yang Akashi Seijuurou cintai adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan hanya ada satu di dunia ini.

Sebuah pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat menuju California terdengar. Tetsuya pamitan dengan semuanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Tak ada yang menangis lagi di antara mereka. Hanya ekspresi bahagia dan penuh harap kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Seijuurou ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi. Tunggu aku, Tetsuya."

 **.**

Tetsuya sudah duduk di kursinya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak ia masuk ke dalam badan pesawat. Matanya tertuju pada gedung bandara. Ia yakin semuanya belum pulang sebelum pesawatnya benar-benar _take off_.

" _Are you Kuroko Tetsuya_?"

Kegiatan Tetsuya terhenti. Ia menengok dan tampak pemuda yang sepertinya berumur lebih tua darinya berdiri dengan pandangan menganalisa. Perawakannya mengingatkan Tetsuya pada sahabatnya, Kise Ryouta. Apalagi rambutnya sama-sama pirang. Sadar kalau dirinya belum menjawab pertanyaannya, Tetsuya pun berucap dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya. Dalam hati berharap pemuda itu mengerti.

" _Y-yes, I am. W-what can I do for you, Sir_?"

"Ah, _yappari_. Tidak perlu bicara bahasa Inggris, Kuroko."

Alis Tetsuya mengernyit. Agak kesal karena ternyata pemuda pirang ini fasih bicara bahasa Jepang. Apa tadi ia bermaksud untuk mengetes, Tetsuya?

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Nash Gold Jr. Direktur NEXT Jr Company."

Kedua mata Tetsuya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya mundur secara reflek karena kaget. Direktur NEXT Jr Company. Direktur. Direktur.

DIREKTUR!?

"A-aa! S-saya Kuroko Tetsuya!" Tetsuya berdiri hingga terdengar bunyi ' _thud_ ' sambil menerima uluran tangan Nash. Dari ekspresinya, jelas sekali ia panik.

"Santai saja. Oh iya, Sekretarisku _booking_ kursi di sebelahmu. Tidak keberatan, kan?"

"S-seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu, Sir. Maaf karena saya duduk di sebelah Anda."

"Sudah kubilang santai saja. Aku yang memintanya, kok."

"Eh?"

 **~ THE END ~**

 **:') Saya menyelesaikannya dalam sehari. Huft. Sudah dua tahun menghabiskan hari spesial dengan mengetik fanfic. But, I'm happy. I give my special time to my second world.**

 **Awalnya mau angst, entah kenapa malah jadi ngelucu gitu. Gak jelas. Mari berharap yang terbaik buat Tecchan milih Sei-kun lagi atau Bang Nash~ #plak**

 **Saya memang ada rencana bikin sequel atau semacamnya. Tapi saya gak yakin bisa membuatnya dalam waktu dekat. Saya mau nerusin ZPS, MnSB, dan sequel Akkr senpai-kouhai. :')**

 **Yap, segini aja curcolnya. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC! XD**

 **Terima kasih untuk review-nya, Wako P, Guest, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Violet Meh, Vanilla Parfait, nimuix, Kutoka Mekuto, kkuro, Iftiyan Herliani253.**

 **Terima kasih juga buat semua yang mereview, follow, dan favorite fanfic BBMS. #bow ^^**

 **Maaf kalau ending-nya gak sesuai harapan kalian. Saya hanya mengikuti imajinasi saya yang keseringan belok kemana-mana, haha. :')**

 **JA! BYE BYE!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
